


FMK

by TheJediCode



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fuck Marry Kill, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Workplace Relationship, technician reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediCode/pseuds/TheJediCode
Summary: You're on thin ice with General Hux. When he accidentally interrupts your juvenile game, the General's patience is pushed to the edge. You expect punishment for your misconduct, and you're afraid of what Hux might have in store for you.





	1. On the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, another Hux fic. What a surprise.

“Hey, (Y/N), wake up,” someone spoke into your ear as they shook you by the shoulders.  You groaned, lifting your head up from the communication console, feeling your skin unstick from the metal.  Your friend Kyra Jagdon was standing impatiently beside your chair, tapping her fingernails on the console.  “I just got word about a surprise inspection, so I came to give you a heads-up.  General Dickhead is coming this way with Commander Tall-Dark-and-Creepy.  It’s a good thing I came, too, because Hux would straight up murder you if he caught you sleeping on the job.”  She took a second to rethink her statement.  “No, I take that back.  If he caught you sleeping on the job, he wouldn’t kill you.  He wouldn’t want to get his hands dirty, so he would probably have Kylo Ren do it.”

“Good,” you mumbled.  “That would be a nice alternative to resetting this stupid kriffing comm system.  I’ve been working on it nonstop since yesterday.  I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re going to be fucked if you get caught sleeping on your console.”

“Aren’t you worried you’re going to get caught away from your post?” you asked her.

“I’m already done for the day,” Kyra informed you.  “Osira and I were making plans to go to the new cantina they built to try and boost base morale.  Are you in?  After you get off work and take a nap, of course.  It would be a big buzzkill if you fell asleep at the bar.”

You smiled.  “Just the thought of a drink is boosting my morale.”

“Great!  Oh, by the way, I hear footsteps, so try and look like you’re actually doing something.  See you later.”  With a cheerful wave, she left the room just as another person was arriving.

The footsteps Kyra mentioned were becoming louder.  You could distinctly hear the sound or uniform boots clicking on the floor – the kind officers wore.  You also heard heavier thudding footfalls followed close behind.   

You stood and saluted as General Hux stepped into the room, looking immaculate as always.  His presence always managed to strike fear into your heart.  Behind him was Kylo Ren.  If the General scared you, Kylo Ren absolutely terrified you.  A lieutenant you didn’t recognize trailed behind them with a clipboard.

“At ease, technician,” General Hux ordered.  “We’re here for inspection. Name?”

You gave him your name and information, and Hux asked you a series of questions about the communication system you were repairing and test ran a few codes on the console.  He seemed satisfied and spouted off some jargon you didn’t understand to the lieutenant, who promptly recorded it all on his clipboard.  Kylo Ren stood ominously in the background all the while.  The purpose of his presence was clearly more for intimidation than practicality, and it was working very well. 

General Hux narrowed his eyes and took a step towards you.  He pinched your chin between his thumb and index finger.  The leather of his gloves felt cold against your skin, and you shivered slightly.  He tilted your head until your face was mere inches from him.  Your heart began to beat wildly in your chest, marveling at how close you were to him.  Your mind was beginning to wander to consider all the possibilities of what he might do next.  You were equal parts disappointed and frightened when he turned your head sharply to the side in order to closely examine your cheek.  You could feel his breath on your flesh, and it raised goosebumps on your skin.

“The work you’ve done so far is quite exemplary,” General Hux began, “but I believe that it would be better if you didn’t waste your time and precious First Order funds by sleeping on the job.”  He raised his voice as he continued speaking.  “I won’t stand for this sort of gross misconduct, technician.  This is your job, not a hobby.  I expect to see you in my office at 19:00 to give me an explanation for this uncalled-for behavior.”

“Sir?” How had he known you had fallen asleep?  You had heard rumors that Kylo Ren could read minds.  Could he have peered into your thoughts to get the information?  That would have explained his presence.

“You’re done for the day, technician,” he commanded.  “Go to sleep.  You obviously need it, and I would rather it not be on the First Order’s dime.  Be in my office at 19:00.  If you’re even a minute late, you’ll receive another citation.  Be on time.”

With that, he left.  Kylo Ren and the lieutenant followed behind him, leaving you alone with your broken console.

When you retired to your quarters after being dismissed for the day, you looked in the refresher mirror, thinking that perhaps something about your appearance had given away the fact that you had been sleeping at work.  Maybe there were bags under your eyes or a little bit of drool on your chin.  That would sure be embarrassing. You were mortified to see the imprint of the console keyboard pressed onto the side of your face.  General Hux had surely known what you had been doing the moment he saw you.  The outlines of little red squares completely covered your left cheek. 

You went to bed, just as the General had suggested, but all too early, the alarm you set went off, signaling that it was time to wake up and get ready for your meeting with Hux.  As reluctant as you were to get out of bed, you were too terrified of being given another citation to stay under the blankets any longer.

You arrived at General Hux’s office five minutes early and were promptly ushered into the room by his assistant.  The General was seated at his desk, flipping through files on his datapad.  He rose to greet you and gestured to a chair in front of his desk, motioning for you to sit.  As he spoke to you, he circled around your seat like a predator would examine its prey.

“Explain yourself, technician,” he demanded.

“Well, sir,” you began, “I started working on the communications console yesterday morning.  I didn’t get it finished, so I worked on it overnight.  I didn’t get a chance to sleep last night.  That’s why I fell asleep at my post today.”

“I see,” the General acknowledged, his tone not betraying his thoughts.  “Why is it that you remained after hours in order to complete the task instead of returning to your quarters to sleep?”

“I wanted to finish my task, sir.”

“And would it not have taken the same amount of work to complete if you had gone to bed last night instead of falling asleep at your post?”

“I suppose it would have been about the same, sir.”

“Do you think I'm a fool, technician?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at you.

“No, sir.”

“Then why do you sit here and insult my intelligence with your meaningless excuses?” General Hux demanded.  “You were wrong, and you will receive punishment for said wrongdoing.  This will remain on your record, understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good. Now get out of my sight.”


	2. Fuck, Marry, Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't seem to catch a break.

“Fuck, marry, kill,” Osira suggested, causing you to think back to nights of giggling in friends’ rooms back at the academy, which was the last time you could remember playing the game.  “Kylo Ren, General Hux, and Captain Phasma.”

“Ooh!” Kyra clapped joyously.  She stopped to take a drink before continuing, “I’ll go first.  This is an easy one.  Fuck Kylo Ren, marry Phasma, kill Hux.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna agree with you on all three of those,” Osira nodded.  “Fuck the Commander, marry Phasma, murder the hell out of General Hux.  What about you, (Y/N)?”

“Hmm…” you gave the question some thought.  “I guess I would have to go with…. Let me think… Fuck General Hux.  Marry Captain Phasma.  Kill Commander Ren.”

“What the hell?” Kyra demanded, staring at you open-mouthed.  “You’re going to have to justify those choices because I don’t understand.”

“Captain Phasma is the obvious choice for marry,” you explained.  “I mean, the stormtroopers basically treat her like their mother, and-“

“No, we get that,” Osira interrupted.  “That’s literally the only part that makes any sense.  Explain the Kylo Ren and Hux thing.”

“What’s there to explain?  General Hux is hot, and Kylo Ren scares the living hell out of me.  How could either of you want to have sex with him?  He wears a mask, for kriff’s sake!  You have no idea what he looks like.”

“Yeah, but that’s part of the fun,” Kyra said with a sly grin.  “He’s so mysterious.”

“Not to mention the fact that he can use the Force,” Osira added. “Imagine him getting you off without ever even having to touch you.  _That’s_ sexy.  What reason could you possibly have for wanting to get laid by General I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass?”

“Have you looked at him lately?” you wondered incredulously.  “General Hux is easily the sexiest man on Starkiller.  He’s powerful, commanding, and he looks better in a uniform than anyone else I’ve ever seen.  Plus, he likes to give orders, so you just know he’d totally dominate you in the bedroom.  I would let General Hux fuck me senseless any day of the week.”

You heard someone clear their throat behind you.  “I seem to have quite a knack for encountering you at the most inopportune moments.”  You swiveled on your bar stool to see General Hux standing very stiffly, looking at you with disapproval in his eyes.

You blushed profusely, partially from embarrassment and partially from intoxication.  “Oh, General, hello... How are you this evening?”

“Don’t bother me with your small talk, (L/N).  I tracked you down because you left your access card in my office.  I’ve clearly chosen a bad time to return it to you.”

“How much of that did you…”

“Enough,” he said, his voice sharp and commanding as always.  “This kind of indiscretion is intolerable. I do believe that this will be the first time that I’ve given one person two separate citations in one day.  Fortunately for you, I’m feeling lenient today, so I’ll put this one off until tomorrow.  How does that sound, technician?”

“Sir?”  You were stunned.  “I’m not on duty.”

“That does not mean that you aren’t still held to the same codes of conduct that you are during work hours.  I would give you a lecture, but I’ll save that for tomorrow morning in my office at 08:00.”

“Sir?”

“Don’t push your luck (L/N),” he reprimanded.  “You’re on thin ice as it is.”  With a scowl, he dropped your access card on the bar and turned on his heel, presumably marching back to his office.

“Oooh! (Y/N)’s gonna get laid!” Kyra squealed gleefully.  “That is _such_ a power move.”

“What are you talking about?” you demanded.

“He totally called you into his office to make you afraid that he’s going to punish you.  Then, instead of punishing you he ‘punishes’ you.”  She made her point by adding air quotes around the word “punishes.”

“Or he’ll actually give me another lecture about why I’m a sorry excuse for a First Order employee,” you groaned.  “General Hux doesn’t mess around when it comes to the rules.  I’m going to have two citations on my record in twenty-four hours.  What am I going to do?  I’m fucked.”

“Damn right you are,” Osira winked.  “You’re going to go in there tomorrow morning, and General Uptight is going to loosen up for once and get his dick wet.”

“In you,” Kyra added unnecessarily.  “He’s going to get his dick wet by sticking it in you.”

“No he isn’t,” you said flatly.  “I’m not going in there to fulfill his deepest fantasies.  I’m going to be written up for misconduct.  Again!”

Osira grinned evilly.  “Or General Hux is going to be waiting at his desk to get down and dirty.”

General Hux was most definitely not waiting to sexually dominate you when you arrived the next morning.  When you stepped into his office, he was flipping through files on his datapad, looking for the one that bore your name.  He didn’t even look up as you entered the room.  He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and you sat down.

“Are you aware of the First Order policies regarding sexual harassment, (Y/N)?” he asked, still not looking up from his screen.

“Yes, sir,” you squeaked nervously.  “I’m aware of the policies.” 

Sexual harassment?  You hadn’t even considered that you might be written up for that.  You had expected a verbal misconduct warning or perhaps one for disrespecting a superior.  A sexual harassment citation on your record would be far worse than either of those.  It could mean reassignment, or worse: being discharged. 

“Then you should be aware of the fact that you are only narrowly avoiding being reprimanded for sexual harassment, since what you said technically – and only technically – did not fall under the First Order baselines for harassment because, while the statements you made were about me, they were not directed towards me.  I would give you a warning for verbal misconduct if you had not already received a citation yesterday for sleeping on the job.  As a result, you will be cited for verbal misconduct as well as disrespecting a superior officer.”

“But sir…”

“Don’t interrupt me, (L/N),” he said, finally looking up from your employee file.  “Are you so eager to be lectured?”  He stood from his chair and walked out from behind his desk, once again making you feel like a small prey animal.

“No, sir,” you gulped, trying to quell the fear you felt rising in your throat.

“I see,” he noted, stepping behind your chair for a moment.  You were too frightened to follow him with your eyes, so you opted instead to stare at his empty chair.  When he stepped around to your other side, he spoke again, speaking with a voice just as stern and proper as always.  “No, you’d rather be ‘dominated in the bedroom,’ if I remember correctly.”

Your cheeks reddened, and you wished that you could disappear, but there was nowhere in General Hux’s office where you could hide.  You shrunk down in your chair, clinging to the hope that it might just make you invisible.

“Tell me, (L/N), what part of you thought that it was proper to speak about an officer of the First Order in the manner that you did?  Do you have any kind of explanation for your actions?”

“Well, sir, I was a little bit drunk,” you admitted bashfully.  Hux didn’t seem like the type of man who would accept that as valid justification.

“That’s no excuse.  You are just as responsible for your actions when you’re inebriated as you are when sober.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“There is no circumstance aboard this ship in which it is acceptable to say, ‘I would let General Hux fuck me senseless any day of the week.’  What, aside from your drunkenness, could have possibly possessed you to say such a thing?” he demanded to know.  You had to admit that your words sounded much worse when Hux said them out loud.

“It was a game.”

“A game?” he asked incredulously.  “What kind of game calls for you to say something like that?”

“It’s called ‘fuck, marry, kill,’” you explained, feeling very juvenile indeed to be explaining such a childish game to the General, and also a bit surprised that he hadn’t ever heard of it.  “Someone lists off three names, and everyone says which one they would marry, which one they would kill, and well, which one they would…well, you know.”

“It doesn’t seem to me like that justifies you saying,” he looked down at his datapad, where he had apparently made some notes, and read aloud, “‘General Hux is easily the sexiest man on Starkiller.  He’s powerful, commanding, and he looks better in a uniform than anyone else I’ve ever seen.  Plus, he likes to give orders, so you just know he’d totally dominate you in the bedroom.  I would let General Hux fuck me senseless any day of the week,’ does it?”

You internally commended his memory skills.  Even though he was reading it from a file, he still must have remembered what you said, word for word, in the time it took to walk back to his office after the incident.

“No, sir.”

“Is this the type of subject matter you usually joke about, (L/N)?  Because I find it highly improper.”

“Huh? Joke?” The statement caught you off guard, but it provided an excellent opportunity to insulate yourself from further punishment.  “Yes.  Joke.  I was joking.”

He frowned, immediately catching on to your ruse.  “You weren’t joking.”

“No, sir, I was definitely joking.”

“I’m not a fool, (L/N).  Don’t sit there and lie to me.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

His face was turning red, but not from anger as it had the previous evening.  This was a blush that extended all the way to the tips of his ears.  It was especially bright against his pale skin, and there was no way for him to hide it.

“If you weren’t joking, then…” He cleared his throat. “ _Well.”_

Was General Hux _embarrassed_? 


	3. Rumors and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a lot of complicated feelings about General Hux, but hatred seems to be the one at the forefront of your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to get angry at Hux.

Two words were all that came next.  His speech was clipped, and you could tell that he was unhappy with you.  Just two words: “Get. Out.”

He sent you away.  After all of that, he just dismissed you from his office.  He had discovered that you were very partial to the idea of him fucking you into submission and then just made you leave.  Of all the courses of action that he could have taken, he chose the one that left you feeling humiliated and confused.  You dreaded the next time you would see General Hux, and it was inevitable that you would run into him eventually.  After all, it seemed to be his sole purpose in life to make your every waking moment a living hell.

Ugh, you hated that ginger prick.  He was such a pain in your ass, and there was nothing you could do about it.  You couldn’t report him for anything because he hadn’t done anything wrong.  General Hux _never_ did anything wrong.  The man was perfect as far as you could tell.  He was a complete asshole, but he was somehow perfect nonetheless.

You walked away from his office fuming.  He made you so angry.  Yet, at the same time, you felt strangely drawn to him.  As horribly as he made you feel, you wanted him.

You felt disgusting knowing that the General was savvy to your primal attraction to him.  Now he had something to lord over your head the next time you ended up in his office for a citation.  It also made you feel powerless because knew that you could very well wake up the next morning to find out that the entire base knew that you wanted to be dominated by Hux.  He wouldn’t do that, and you knew it.  That wasn’t the kind of person he was.  Still, he had that kind of power, and thinking about it made you sick at your stomach.

But there was something about it that you didn’t hate.  Wasn’t this what you wanted?  It wasn’t exactly what you had longed for, but it wasn’t all that different, in a way. Your encounter hadn’t been sexual in nature, but General Hux had certainly asserted his authority over you.  He had shown you that he was in charge and that he wouldn’t stand for any nonsense.  As insignificant as you felt in his presence, you kind of liked it.

This wasn’t like you; you usually had so much more dignity.  Humiliation wasn’t normally your style, but it seemed you had begun to play a rather masochistic game when it came to General Hux.  It was almost like you reveled in the thought of receiving punishment from him.  While you hated being censured and didn’t want any more incidents marked on your First Order record, there was something you enjoyed about sitting in Hux’s office and being lectured.  Were you really so self-destructive?  Perhaps.

All day long, you fumed about being thrown out of his office.  You hadn’t done anything that warranted that kind of behavior.  You eventually decided that the General simply had it out for you.  As you continued your unfinished work on the communication systems, you clenched your jaw in a stubborn attempt to abate your rage.

The day seemed to last forever as you stewed in your anger, and the end of your shift brought with it a feeling of slight relief.  You tried to calm yourself down as you made your way back to your quarters.  However, on the way, you caught sight of a tall figure walking purposefully down the corridor.  His jaw was set and his fists clenched at his sides.  The second he caught sight of you, his expression turned sour.  From the look of disgust on his face, you fully expected him to keep as far away from you as possible.  It came as a complete surprise when he changed his course of direction to walk directly towards you.

“Good evening, General,” you greeted him nervously.  “How are you?”

Up close, you could see that he was angry.  No, that was an understatement.  General Hux looked positively _furious._   You had to make a concentrated effort not to tremble in fear.

“Save your small talk, technician,” he growled.  “My office.  Five minutes.  Don’t be late.”

With that, he stormed off, leaving you frozen in place.  Other First Order personnel split the foot traffic in the hallway to avoid your dumbstruck form.  What were you in trouble for this time?  You couldn’t think of a single thing that you had done wrong since leaving Hux’s office that morning.  You had been working on the comm systems all day.  You hadn’t even had time to do anything against protocol.

At some point, you realized that you had to move or you would end up with an even bigger punishment than what you were already about to receive.  Quickly, you made your way through the halls to the General’s office.  His assistant let you in just like before, and you couldn’t help but feel like he was leading you to your execution.  Before entering, you took a deep breath.

“Sit,” General Hux commanded the second you stepped through the door. “Explain.”  Apparently, he was too livid to string enough words together to form a complete sentence.  You followed orders and sat in the chair that was becoming much too familiar.  Soon, there would be an imprint of your rear end  on the cushion from the constant visits you were making.

“Explain what sir?”

“You know what you did,” he seethed, “and I demand an explanation.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” you told him, genuinely confused by what was happening, “but I have no idea why I’m here.  I’m not aware of anything that I’ve done wrong.”

“You insolent little liar!”

You quaked in your seat.  You had never heard General Hux yell before.  He was always so cool and collected, even when he was angry.  He wasn’t one to raise his voice needlessly.  He believed that intimidation was a more effective method of maintaining order than shouting.  Then again, you had never seen Hux so infuriated before.

“Sir, I’m really not sure what’s going on.”

“Don’t patronize me with your pathetic excuses, technician.  I know it was you who started the rumors.”

“Sir?” You were becoming more bewildered by the second.  What was happening?  What was he accusing you of?

“I never laid a finger on you, and you know it.”

“Huh?”

“Stop pretending to be oblivious.”

“I don’t understand any of this.  What are you talking about, sir?”  You were beginning to panic.  He wasn’t giving you a chance to defend yourself.  In fact, he wasn’t even telling you what your supposed offense was.

His eyes were full of pure, unadulterated hatred as he glared at you and said, “Do you honestly expect me to believe that you weren’t the one who started the rumor that I engaged in inappropriate sexual relations with a crew member?”


	4. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux makes your life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I somehow managed to knock out an entire chapter tonight even though I'm completely exhausted. I was volunteering for the eclipse events at Southern Illinois University today because that's where I go to school. Southern Illinois saw the longest eclipse totality of anywhere in the world today, so that was an amazing experience to have. I was surrounded by people from all over the world who were clapping and cheering as the sun was completely covered and we were surrounded by a 360 degree sunset. Then I drove home through 2.75 hours of traffic on a stretch of road that usually takes me 20 minutes to cover. Needless to say, I've had a long day. 
> 
> Also, it was almost 100 degrees Fahrenheit outside, and there were dudes dressed up in full stormtrooper gear hanging out outside. That takes some dedication.
> 
> Did any of you get to see the total or partial eclipse? Let me know what you thought of it, because I thought it was so cool.

“What?” you were hurt and embarrassed that he would accuse you of such a thing.  Did he really think you would behave that way?  You had to look away from him, unable to maintain eye contact any longer.

“Don’t play dumb.”

“But, sir, I really don’t know-“

“Silence,” General Hux ordered.  “I knew that you resented me after I cited you twice for misconduct, but I never believed you would stoop as low as to damage my reputation like this.  Do you realize what this will do to me?”

“I didn’t-“

“This could ruin me.  Did you know that I could be suspended from my position?”

“Sir, it wasn’t me,” you pleaded.  You couldn’t take the pressure.  He was making you feel worthless, not even allowing you to assert your innocence.  It was starting to break you down. 

“Do you think that you can get away with lying to me?”

“I’m not lying!” you shouted.  A deafening silence followed, and you looked up at the General’s face.  You had never seen him look so angry.  You had never seen _anyone_ look so angry.  A lock of his neatly combed hair had fallen free and was hanging limply down his forehead, his fists were clenched, and he was biting the inside of his cheek.  You looked into his eyes, and you were terrified of what you saw.  General Hux looked like he wanted to hurt you. 

He leaned in close to your face and spoke quietly and clearly.  “I don’t believe you.”

That was the final straw; you couldn’t take it anymore.  The shouting, the humiliation, the injustice:  it all had taken its toll, and you couldn’t bear the load anymore.  With one shaky breath of air, it was all unloaded in a fit of sobs.  The tears streamed down your face, and you tried to wipe them away before Hux could see them.  There was no disguising your weeping, though, and you couldn’t brush the tears away fast enough to keep them from falling.

“I-I… didn’t… d-do it, sir!” you choked out between large gulping breaths.  “I-I swear!”

“Do you know what will happen now that this rumor has been spread?” Hux inquired through gritted teeth.  “The second that this rumor gets to the wrong person, the First Order will launch an official investigation of wrongdoing.  I will be temporarily suspended while it is conducted.  Depending on what they determine, I may or may not be allowed to return to my post.  Now, there is no evidence that I ever touched you because I never did.  However, there is no evidence to the contrary.  It’s your word against mine.”

His word against yours.  You knew who they would believe.

“Nevertheless,” he continued, still mere inches away from your face.  “I will be presumed innocent unless proven guilty, meaning that returning to my position is almost guaranteed.  You, on the other hand, have much more to worry about.  If the investigation can’t prove that I did anything wrong – which I did not – then I go back to my everyday life.  My reputation will be damaged irreparably, but I will still maintain my power as a General of the First Order.  However, if they prove that you made the whole thing up…”

He kept talking, but you were no longer listening to a word he said.  How could he stand there and accuse you of this?  It just wasn’t right.  As childish as you knew it was, you just wanted to stand in your chair and scream at him that it _just wasn’t right._  You were shaking from a combination of rage and tears, and you were too hurt and confused to sit and take it for another second.

In a fit of blind fury and the need to do something – _anything –_ you abruptly jumped to your feet, causing General Hux to fall back a step.

“Enough!” you shouted, effectively silencing him.  “For the last time, I didn’t do it.  I didn’t start the rumors.  I don’t know who did, but it wasn’t me.  I didn’t even know about the rumor until you called me in here.  I’ve been working all day fixing the communications systems.  I haven’t stepped a single toe out of line, and I won’t let you stand there and accuse me of ruining your reputation.  I have so much more than you to lose, and I’ve already been in enough trouble as it is.  The last thing I’m trying to do is have another citation added to my record.  Do you think I want to get fired?  I’m not that self-destructive.

“I’ll admit that I messed up before.  Falling asleep on the job and talking about you the way that I did were both wrong, and I’ve accepted the consequences of my actions.  Do you honestly believe I’m stupid enough to spread gossip like that after I’ve already been completely humiliated?  If people think I slept with you, that’s just as damaging to my reputation as it is to yours.  Actually, it’s worse for me.  You might be temporarily suspended, sure, but do you know what’s going to happen to me if this spreads far enough?  Do you?”

Hux was silent, and his fury seemed to have subsided.  You finally had his attention. 

“My life will be ruined,” you continued.  “Everyone will assume that I slept with you trying to get a promotion, and I’ll be labeled the ship slut.  Anything I ever do to earn advancement will be for nothing. Any skills I have won't matter because no one will believe that that's what moved me forward. I'll always be the girl who fucked the General to try and get ahead. I’ll never live it down.  Being fired would actually be preferable.”

“(L/N)-“

“No,” you interrupted, too angry to care that you were completely disrespecting the General, “I won’t listen to you belittle me anymore.”

“(L/N),” he tried again.

“I’m leaving,” you announced, not caring what the repercussions of doing so might be.  Without another word, you turned to walk towards the door.

“(L/N),” Hux said for a third time, grabbing you by the shoulder and stopping you in your tracks.  He quickly pulled his hand away as you turned back around to face him, showing that he meant no harm by touching you.  “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated with embarrassment etched across his face.  “I believe you.”


	5. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and General Hux try to figure out who is apparently trying to ruin both of your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I got bored at work today and wrote an entire chapter.

You froze up.  What was supposed to happen next?  Sure, General Hux believed you now, but that wasn’t the end of your worries.  You still had a storm ahead of you.  Even if he believed that you didn’t start the rumors, that didn’t mean that they weren’t still floating around.  The severity of the situation was escalating with every passing second, and there was nothing you could do to stop the spread of gossip through the base. 

The look on the General’s face led you to believe that he was thinking the exact same thing.  Now that he could no longer be angry with you, he didn’t seem to know how to proceed any more than you did.  His only plan of action had apparently been to apprehend and lecture you, which was really becoming a theme in your working relationship.  Out of all the encounters you had ever had with Hux, most of them had occurred in the past 48 hours, and a disproportionate amount of that time had been spent receiving a stern talking-to in his office.

“Can you think of anyone who has reason to damage your reputation?” General Hux asked after a considerable amount of time spent in uncomfortable silence.

“I don’t have any enemies, if that’s what you’re asking, sir,” you told him bluntly.  After thinking for a moment, you thought of a question that had never even crossed your mind until presently.  “Was I mentioned specifically by name?”

“Yes, in several cases,” Hux informed you.  He had begun to absentmindedly pace back and forth across the floor of his office.  “Some of the accounts I overheard were so vague as to only say that my alleged rendezvous had been with a subordinate crew member, while others included a specific reference to you.  That was largely why I believed that you had been the one to start the rumors.  It seemed preposterous that anyone else would have implicated you in something like this.”

“What about you, sir?  Is there anyone who would want to hurt you with a rumor like this?”

“Besides you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” you murmured, finally sitting back down in your chair, “besides me.”

“Far too many to count.  As you yourself can attest, I do not take imprudence lightly.  I’m not a well-liked man, (L/N).”

“Oh, I suppose that makes sense.”

A stern look fleetingly crossed his face, and you realized that you may have agreed a bit too heartily with his comment about being disliked.

“So anyone could have started that rumor,” you observed.

“I don’t think so,” he reflected.  “It seems to me that they must have possessed at least some knowledge about our past interactions.  They would have needed to be familiar with your prior remarks about me…” This elicited a blush from you.  “…as well as having been privy to the fact that you were in my office this morning.  Can you think of anyone who meets either of those criteria?”

“Oh my stars,” you breathed, disbelief flooding your every thought.  How could it be?  You didn’t even want to consider the possibility, but you knew that it was too significant to ignore.

“What is it?”

“I know exactly who started the rumor.”

“Who?” he demanded.

“My friends.”

“The ones who were with you last night?”

“Yes,” you told him, shaking your head in disappointment.  “It all fits.”

“Have your friends ever expressed a desire to get you fired in the past?” he asked sarcastically, his expression flat.  He clearly was unamused by what he thought was a joke.

“I’m not kidding.  They know that I said… things about you, and they were there when you told me to come to your office this morning.  Kriff!” you exclaimed, causing the General to look at you with disapproval.  It was all starting to add up.  “They were making jokes about…”

“About what?”

“I’d rather not say, sir.”

General Hux frowned at you.  “Are you going to tell me what their supposed motivation was or not, technician?”

You frowned back.  So he was back to calling you “technician” again, was he?  The thought of repeating to the General what Kyra and Osira had said made you very uncomfortable.  You knew that Hux had heard all the things you said about him personally, but it somehow felt dirtier to tell him about the jokes they had made.  They hadn’t spared details as they described exactly what they thought he was going to do to you in his office that morning.  It also served as yet another fresh reminder about the past humiliation of finding out that Hux had overheard your inappropriate comments about him.

“Fine,” you said quietly, embarrassed to be saying any of this to the General.  “They were making jokes about how you were going to… well…  They were saying things along the lines of me just being called into your office because you had found out that I… um… They were saying that you just wanted to act on the things that I said.  It was making me really uncomfortable, but I was so humiliated anyway that I really didn’t care.  I didn’t encourage them or anything.  I just wanted to…”

“That’s enough, (L/N),” General Hux declared softly upon noticing that you had begun crying again.  “You don’t have to tell me any more about it.  I understand.”

“No you don’t,” you wept.  “You don’t understand at all.  I can’t talk about this with you.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything else about it,” he assured you.

“Talking to you is humiliating.”

He seemed surprised to hear you say that.  “How so?”

“Because you probably can’t even look at me without thinking about all the things I said to make a fool of myself, and it feels awful to know that no matter how serious what it is that I want to tell you, I’m just going to be that pathetic girl who said that she wanted to have sex with you, and I can’t handle that.  I wish I had never said anything at all last night.  Then neither of us would be in this mess to begin with.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” he stated simply.

“Yeah, me too.”

“No, what I mean to say is that I don’t think about you in that way.  I may be a bit zealous when it comes to enforcing protocol, but I try not dwell on past transgressions unless they aren’t corrected.  If I did, I would never be able to trust anyone on this ship to get anything done,” he remarked.  “Although, I suppose that it’s safe to say after my earlier actions this evening that I’m not perfect in that regard.  I’m truly sorry.”

“Can I go now sir?” you asked sheepishly, wishing to leave his office as soon as possible.

“Yes, you may,” he granted.  Just as you were about to step out the door, he spoke again.  “(Y/N).”

“Yes, sir?”

“Perhaps you should consider seeking out better friends.”


	6. A Friend Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you face your friends knowing that they're responsible for all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Man, I'm really getting carried away!

You couldn’t believe that the two people you considered to be your closest friends in the galaxy had done this to you.  You trusted them more than anyone else.  How could they betray you?  You tried to tell yourself that it was all some sort of misunderstanding.  They surely didn’t have malicious intent.  Whatever had happened was an accident.  It had to have been.  Right? _Right?_

The thought of either Kyra or Osira spreading such a rumor seemed preposterous.  It remained the only solid possibility either you or General Hux could agree upon, however.  Before you made it out of his office, he asked you if you could send them both to his office.  He needed to speak with them. 

In the commissary, you grabbed your tray and sat down with your friends, just like always.  In your head, you were trying to come up with the right words to say.

“Hey, guys,” you greeted them blandly.

“Look, it’s General Hux’s little fuck buddy,” Kyra teased.  “So, how was he?  You’re running late.  Does that mean it was so good you had to go back for seconds?”

“That’s not funny,” you told her.  “I didn’t have sex with him.”

“ _We_ know that,” Osira explained. 

“What do you mean?” you asked, startled at her emphasis of the word _we._   Did that mean that the rumor had spread far enough for everyone else on the base to know already?  Were you about to hear a confession?  The thought made your heart beat faster.

“I think someone overheard us joking around earlier,” Kyra explained.

“Yeah,” Osira nodded.  “Kyra asked me some time this morning if I thought you would be back at your post yet, and I told her that General Crankypants must be firing as soon as the blaster’s loaded if the two of you were done fucking already.”

“Like he doesn’t last very long before he cums,” Kyra elaborated needlessly, in case you hadn’t understood the thinly veiled allegory.

“Thanks, Kyra, but I got the point.”  You frowned.  “Who do you think overheard you?”

“I don’t know,” Osira admitted.  “I didn’t really look.  I just got that feeling like someone was listening in.  You know, sort of like how you can tell whenever someone’s watching you.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“No,” she said glumly.  “I just felt really creeped out.  I hope no one thought we were serious.  I would feel so bad if word got spread around that you and Hux were banging.  It would be all my fault.”

How could you possibly tell them now?  Your heart broke.  They hadn’t meant any ill will towards anyone.  They had just been joking around in the wrong place at the wrong time.  You still had to send them to the General’s office, though.  The whole ordeal involved him as much as it involved you.  Hux was the one in charge, so he was the one with the final say in the matter.

You cleared your throat nervously, trying to think of how to best phrase what you were about to say.  “Um, speaking of General Hux,” you began, “I got called into his office again this afternoon.”

“What for?” Kyra demanded. 

“Fucking kriff!” Osira exclaimed.  “That prick totally has it out for you.  That’s the third time in two days.  Is he trying to make your life miserable or something?”

“I’m not in trouble this time,” you assured them.  “Well, I thought I was in trouble, but I didn’t get a citation or anything.  He did ask me to send both of you to his office once you finish dinner, though.”

“What?” they gaped simultaneously. 

“I’ll bet it’s about last night,” Osira deduced.  “You said you weren’t in trouble?”

“Right.”

“Oh,” she continued, “then he probably just wants to lecture us about doing a better job of representing the First Order or something.  I mean, we weren’t completely innocent last night, after all.”

You felt like you might cry again, but you didn’t think your ducts were capable of producing any more tears after all the sobbing you had already done.  It was fortunate for you because a breakdown would have been difficult to explain to your friends.  They hadn’t done anything wrong.  They assumed they were being called to Hux’s office for a stern lecture, and they didn’t even question it because they would never let you go down alone.  You felt like garbage for even considering that they could have been the ones who started the lies about you and the General.  How could you have been such a bad friend?

“Thanks for letting us know,” Kyra said.  “We’ll make sure to be on our best behavior around your man.”

 “If he tries to find a way to get you in trouble again, we’ll vouch for you,” Osira assured you.  “He can’t keep treating you like shit and getting away with it.  We won’t let him.”

“Thanks guys,” you said with as much of a smile as you could muster.  “You’re the best.”

When they had both finished their meals and left, you couldn’t help but feel like you had just sent them to the gallows.  Would Hux tell them that you had been the one who accused them?  That would absolutely tear you apart.  You would never be able to look either of them in the eyes again.  If they didn’t end the friendship out of anger, you would end it out of shame.

You wondered if they would be speaking to the General at the same time or separately.  You hoped they would see him together and get it over with rather than learning about your betrayal one by one.  Would General Hux believe them if they said they were innocent?  He certainly hadn’t believed you.  When you turned out to be wrong, would he go back to hating you again instead of finally tolerating you? 

The worst of it though, was that inkling of doubt in your mind that reminded you that you hadn’t been completely wrong.  The rumor had, indeed, originated from Osira and Kyra.  They didn’t know that anyone was listening, and they couldn’t have had any idea that it would spread.  However, would that be enough to convince Hux that they didn’t deserve punishment?  Could he forgive them for the damage done to his reputation as General, even if it was all an accident? 

Furthermore, would you ever be able to live with yourself after tonight?


	7. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux comes to your quarters unexpectedly.

You returned to your quarters and collapsed on the bed, fully clothed.  At some point, you drifted off, but all too soon, you awoke with the fresh, stinging knowledge that you had betrayed your friends.  Was it self-pity you were wallowing in, or regret?  You couldn’t tell how long you had been lying there consumed with guilt until there was a sharp knock on your door.  Reluctantly, you stood to your feet and went to open it.  You were surprised to see General Hux on the other side.

“What are you doing here?” you asked, perhaps too bluntly.

“I spoke to your friends,” he informed you.

“Are they in trouble?”

“No, they’re not in trouble.  They didn’t do anything particularly wrong as far as I’m concerned.  I spoke to them about proper conduct and what kind of joking is and isn’t proper in the workplace, but they aren’t receiving citations.”

You heaved a sigh of relief.  “Oh, thank goodness.”

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” you lied.

“Have you been crying?”

You wiped the tears from your cheeks.  “No, of course not.  Why would I be crying?”

“(L/N), you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Then why do I feel like I’ve betrayed my friends?”

He held out his hands as if he were about to place them on your shoulders but then seemed to think better of it and dropped them to his sides. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he reemphasized.  “Your suspicion was completely justified, and you were right in the end about where the rumors started.”

“Why are you here?” you asked again.

He looked down at the floor and tapped his foot on the metal tile before looking up and answering.  “I just wanted to apologize again for the way I acted earlier today.  I was completely out of line.  Even if you had been guilty, my reaction was beyond what was acceptable in that situation.  I shouldn’t have yelled at you, and the way I spoke to you after making you cry was borderline sadistic.”

“I accept your apology,” you said morosely.

“I thought you would be pleased to know that I entered a formal citation on my own record,” he said with a half-grin.  “I deserved it.”

“Why didn’t you just call me to your office to tell me all of this instead of coming here?”

“I’m sure you’ve seen enough of that office in the past twenty-four hours to last you a lifetime.”

“I guess that’s true.” You didn’t accept his explanation at face value, though.  Something was up.  “I really appreciate the fact that you went out of your way to apologize.”

“You’re welcome.”  He continued to stand there as if he had something more to say, but he remained silent.

“Do I need to do something, or…” you trailed off, unsure of why he hadn’t left yet.

“(L/N), you stood up to me today,” he informed you.  “No one yells at me.  Ever.  You showed courage today and self-advocacy the likes of which is rarely seen in the First Order.  You should be proud of yourself.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“No need,” he insisted.  “I’m simply telling you something that you deserve to hear.  Good evening, (L/N).”

With that, Hux turned to leave.  He began to walk away, but quickly remembered something else he had to say. “By the way, I have the proper insight to tell you that there is only one correct answer for your little game:  fuck Ren, marry Hux, kill Phasma.”

“Wait, what?” you wondered aloud as he made his way down the hall.

“Maybe I can explain it to you some time,” he called over his shoulder.  “Be in my office at 20:00 tomorrow night, and no, you’re not in trouble.”


	8. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in General Hux's office yet again.

Your interaction with General Hux left you a bit confused, to say the least.  He had called you to his office, but made a point of letting you know you weren’t being reprimanded.  Was he hitting on you?  That had to be what all of that was about, right?  You couldn’t think of any other reason for him to show up at your door and then invite you to his office.

Perhaps you were overthinking things, though.  General Hux was a stickler for the rules, and there was surely a rule about a high-ranking officer having a relationship with one of his inferiors.  You weren’t entirely sure what the protocol dictated about such a situation, but you weren’t hopeful.  Besides, you didn’t even know that what he said had been out of romantic interest.

You didn’t tell Kyra or Osira about his invitation.  You were afraid of things being blown out of proportion – or worse, new rumors being started.  You trusted them, but the trauma was still too fresh to take any chances.  It wasn’t any of their business anyway.  Whatever was going to happen was between you and Hux.

You showed up to his office a couple of minutes early.  The assistant who had greeted you on your previous visits was absent, and you realized that it must have been after his work hours had ended.  The only person still attending to First Order business in this part of the ship was likely the General himself.  Without anyone to direct you, you hesitated.  Were you supposed to just go in?  You knocked on the door nervously.

“You came,” Hux said with some surprise as he opened the door.  “I wasn’t sure that you would.”

“I wasn’t aware that it was up to me, sir,” you said honestly.  You hadn’t been entirely sure if his words the evening before had been an order or an invitation.

“It was.”  He frowned.  “Would you have come if you realized it wasn’t an order?”

“I’m not sure.  I think so.”

“I’m sorry for calling you to my office.  It was really the only place I could talk to you.  The only other private place to speak would have been my quarters, and that wasn’t really a viable option.  I would have needed to give you special security clearance, and there are certain implications held by the location as well.  I know you probably aren’t thrilled to be in here again.”

“It’s not as bad when you aren’t censuring me.”

The corner of his mouth turned up into something that might have been a half-smile.  “I suppose not.”

“So why am I here?”

“I thought I was being quite obvious about the fact that I was flirting with you.  Subtlety has never been much of a strong suit for me.”

“I thought maybe… Well, I wasn’t sure,” you admitted, fidgeting a little bit where you stood.  “It just seemed kind of far-fetched.”

He frowned.  “Am I making you uncomfortable?  You’re in no way obligated to be here right now.  You can leave if you want.”

“Yes, but not, like, gross uncomfortable.  Just nervous uncomfortable.”

“I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.  Like I said, you’re free to leave.”

“Okay.”

“You are in no way obligated to be here right now.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Alright,” he relented. “This is a delicate situation, and I don’t want to do anything that could be misconstrued.”

“Okay then.”

“Would you like to sit down?” he asked, gesturing to the chair you had sat in each time you were lectured by the General.  Your distaste must have been evident on your face because he apologized.  You sat down in the chair, and he sat in his usual seat.  After a moment of awkward silence, he must have determined that sitting across from was only making things more uncomfortable, to he moved it to the side of the desk that you were on.

“So, you’re still here,” Hux observed as he sat back down and faced you.  “That’s a good sign, I suppose.”

“I want to hear what you have to say.”

“Alright, well, it should be clear at this point that I have an interest in you – a romantic interest to be precise.  I know you have some sort of positive emotions towards me based on our previous encounters…”

“You mean when I said I wanted you to fuck me.”

He winced at your choice of wording.  “Ah… well, yes.”

You could feel the blood rushing to your face, and you weren’t sure if it was anger or embarrassment causing your cheeks to flush.  “I’m here because you think I’m easy.”

“No that’s not-“

“No, I understand,” you said, realizing what was going on.  “You’re trying to get laid, and you knew I would say yes.  I’m just some pathetic girl who wants to screw the General, right?  That’s all I am, isn’t it?”

“(L/N), I-“

You raised your voice, tears beginning to fall from your eyes.  Why did you always cry in front of General Hux?  It was becoming an unfortunate pattern. “You think I’m a slut.  Just because you overheard me say I had a thing for you when I was drunk, you think that I’m desperate to put out for you.”

“It’s not about the sex,” he said before you inevitably became louder.  “None of this is about sex.”

“Then what?  What is it about?”

“I like you quite a bit.  I was hoping that maybe your feelings for me extended beyond lust.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re intriguing, and you stand up to me.  You take orders, but you aren’t afraid to tell me when I’m out of line.”

“I don’t understand.  Yesterday, you hated me.”

“I’m willing to admit that my actions and attitude were entirely uncalled for.”

“Isn’t there protocol against you having a relationship with one of your subordinates?” you pointed out.

“That’s only for officers,” he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.  “Seeing as you aren’t an officer, having a relationship with you wouldn’t break protocol.  I believe that there is some sort of form we would both have to fill out, however.”

“A form?”

“Yes, the gist of it is that you would agree not do anything to sabotage or otherwise hinder the work of the First Order should we have a disagreement or falling out, although the repercussions you would receive for attempting sabotage in the first place should be enough to dissuade any such behavior.”

“Wait,” you wondered aloud, “is that something people actually do?”

“You would be surprised,” Hux said with a grimace.  “A technician once disabled the targeting system on a pilot’s fighter because the two had been arguing.”

“I think I knew that technician,” you recalled.  “He always did have issues with anger management.  What happened to him?”

The look on the General’s face told you that you were better off not knowing.

“So, what do you say?” he asked.

“About what?”

“About the prospect of pursing a romantic relationship.”


	9. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You debate whether or not to accept Hux's offer, and he explains some things.

“I’m not sure.”

“You don’t have to say yes,” the General assured you.  “Your response won’t have any professional repercussions.  You’re allowed to turn me down.”

You frowned and looked down at the floor.  The overhead lights glinted off the highly-polished surface of his boots.  “I’m not sure,” you said again.

“Would it be out of place for me to ask why you’re unsure?”

“I just…” you sighed, looking him in the eyes.  You were surprised by what you saw there.  Throughout most of the time you had spent in the man’s company, you had avoided looking him directly in the eye.  He was always so intimidating.  Now, however, you saw hopefulness, and it was unsettling.  “I feel like you have to understand that I have mixed emotions about you right now.  You do, don’t you?”

“Ah, yesterday.” His face fell.  “I understand.”

“Even before that, you didn’t exactly make yourself… approachable, I guess.”

“That was on purpose.  I don’t normally encourage any kind familiarity with crew members.  I have an entire military to run (L/N).  There’s no time or place for me to be lax about protocol.”

“You yelled at me.  A lot.”

“I did,” he acknowledged, “and I’m sorry for that.”

“Are you sorry because you legitimately feel bad about the way you spoke to me or because you think it’ll help your chances of getting with me?”

“I know I’m stern, and that I can be overbearing.  The way I acted towards you was out of line for someone of my position, and it would still have been so if I were speaking to anyone else.  It was an abuse of the authority I have over you as General.  I used my position of power to make you afraid of me, and that is unacceptable.”

General Hux seemed remorseful.  He really did.  You weren’t sure, though.  What if him shouting at you like that wasn’t an isolated event?  There was no way of knowing for sure that he wouldn’t treat you like that if you did pursue a relationship with him.

“I know you think I’m heartless and unfeeling,” he said with a pained look on his face. “I’m not an emotionless droid, though.  I have hopes, desires, fears, doubts, longings.  I’ve been a man longer than I’ve been a General.”

A man he was, indeed.  That was a fact of which you were very aware and which you simultaneously always forgot.  Hux was just a person like anyone else.  He could feel, hurt, hate… love.  It was strange that amidst all your lust for the General, you had never even imagined feelings being part of the equation.  That seemed more unbelievable than the idea of him sharing your bed.

“I don’t have any reason to trust you,” you informed him.  “All of our past experiences have been negative.  You’ve spent most of the time we’ve been together lecturing me.”

“And if I recall correctly, you didn’t hate it.”

“What do you mean?”

He smirked.  “You don’t hide your feelings well, (L/N).  Every emotion you have shows on your face.  Besides, it all goes with your domination theme doesn’t it.”

“Are you making fun of me?” 

“No, of course not.  I _was_ trying to make light of the situation, but the goal wasn’t to… Perhaps I should just stop talking.”

General Hux tried to make a joke.  He failed miserably at it, but he tried nonetheless. What was happening?

“If you’re looking for light conversation, maybe you should explain your answers,” you informed him.

“My answers to what, exactly?”

“The game.  You told me last night when you were leaving that the right answer was fuck Ren, marry Hux, kill Phasma.  Care to explain?”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“Preferably with Ren.  Are you, like, attracted to him, or…”

“No, absolutely not,” he said, sounding disgusted with the idea.  You had heard rumors that the two didn’t get along.  “These aren’t my preferences.  They’re the most practical answers based on my observations.  In this scenario you’ve set up, Kylo Ren is the most likely to engage in casual sex.”

“Are you serious?” The answer came as a bit of a shock.  It struck you as incredibly unlikely that the Knight of Ren would be keen to the idea of a one night stand.

“Of course.  Out of the three, he has the track record for the most sexual partners by far.  I’ve never known him to spend the night with the same woman more than once.  He would be an unsuitable choice for marriage because he’s an emotional mess and he can hardly maintain his loyalty to the First Order, let alone a woman.”

“Why not kill?”

“Like I said, he’s the one most likely to respond favorably to a one night sexual encounter, meaning that he was the obvious choice for that category.  He would also probably be the hardest to kill.”

“Okay, then.  What about Phasma?”

He looked at you blankly.  “She does her job sufficiently, I suppose.  That’s her most redeeming quality.  She brings nothing of particular note to the table in terms of either marriage or sex, at least as far as I’m concerned.  I believe she would also be the easiest to kill out of the three of us.”

You were certainly learning a lot from this conversation.  “Okay, now explain your answer for yourself.”

“Well, I consider myself more difficult to kill than Captain Phasma, and I have a good deal more qualities that would lend themselves to a marriage.  At risk of sounding conceited, I exhibit extreme loyalty and dedication to the First Order and all things in my life.  I follow through on the promises I make, and I’m a great deal more emotionally stable than Kylo Ren.  I would be an unsuitable choice for the ‘fuck’ option because I don’t engage in casual sex.”

“Oh?” You hadn’t expected Hux’s own sexual preferences to be part of his answer, but you were far from upset that they were. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” he said, narrowing his eyes.  He thought you were mocking him for his choices.  “That should hardly come as a surprise to you.  There is little in my life that I do casually. I don’t see why my intimate life should be any exception to that.”

“I wasn’t questioning it,” you told him.  “I just definitely didn’t expect you to mention it.”

“At least I didn’t blurt out my darkest fantasies,” he said snidely.  Then he quickly caught himself and apologized.  “I’m sorry.  That was cruel.  I shouldn’t have said that.”

It seemed like you both had a knack for saying things you shouldn’t.  Maybe that wasn’t the only thing you had in common.


	10. Sign Here, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a visitor in your quarters.

Against all of your better judgment, you agreed.  You, a technician, were now dating the General of the First Order, a man who terrified you.  You returned to your quarters and lay down on your bed, still wearing your clothes from the day.  You had too much to think about to be able to sleep.  You were deep in thought, considering the implications of what this relationship would mean for both you and Hux.

After being alone with your thoughts for a considerable amount of time, there was a sharp knock on your door.  Typically, the only people who visited your quarters were Kyra and Osira.  However, neither of them ever bothered to knock.  That really only left one option.

“What are you doing here?” you asked General Hux upon opening the door.  “I left your office like an hour ago.”

“Hello. Sign this please.” He thrust a piece of paper out in your direction.

“I don’t have anything to write with,” you informed him, somewhat confused, as you took the paper from him.  He reached into one of the pockets of his jacket and pulled out an ink pen.  “What is this?”

“It’s the form I mentioned before.  I recommend that you read through it first and make sure everything is in order.”  
“Form?”

“Yes.” He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.  “The form establishes that we have entered into a romantic relationship and that, should things go poorly, you will not take out your anger on the First Order.”

You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously.  “Did you sign one?”

“Yes, I signed an identical form.  In addition, I had to fill one out saying that I would not show any kind of workplace favoritism towards you or promote you without due cause.  I also signed an agreement stating that I won’t fire you if we have a falling out.”

“Why did you have to fill out more than I do?” you asked, finally taking the pen from his hand.  You blushed as your fingers brushed against his, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves. 

“Because I have the power to do things to you that you don’t have the power to do to me.”

His choice of wording sent a shiver up your spine.  The statement that Hux could _do things to you_ reminded you of the things you had said about him while you were drunk.  Even though you were now sober, you still had to admit that he looked better in a uniform than anyone else you knew.

“Did you even read it?” he asked incredulously, following you into the room as you began to fill out the paper on top of the small ledge that served as your bedside table.  “You could be agreeing to anything.”

“I’m not, though.”

“You don’t know that.”  Hux seemed very perturbed by your lack of care. 

“You read the form and you signed it, so I’m not really worried about it.  If there was something suspicious in the wording or a weird loophole, I’m sure that you wouldn’t have signed it.”

“Do you really trust my judgment that much?”

“Yes, it’s my job,” you pointed out.

“Fair enough, I suppose.”

“So, do we have to turn in these papers before we do anything that could be interpreted as romantic?  How does this work?”

“Normally, the forms aren’t required until later in a relationship,” he explained, “but I thought it would be for the best if we filled them out now.  First, as General, I’m held to a different standard than everyone else is.  Second, in light of the rumors currently floating around this ship, it’s best to make everything neat and official.  I don’t want anything to be misconstrued.  If everyone already thinks we’ve been sharing a bed – or office desk, depending on the source – I would prefer them to at least imagine it within the proper context.”

“Was that a joke?”

“Perhaps.”

“Do I give you the form or am I supposed to turn it in somewhere in particular?”

“Give it to my assistant.  He’ll make sure it gets to the proper place.  It’s suspicious if I turn it in.”

“Oh, okay.” 

The two of you stared at each other in silence for a moment, neither seeming to know what to do next.  Hux looked uncomfortable.  He seemed to have realized that he was alone with you in your quarters. 

He began to speak, somewhat hesitantly.  You had never seen General Hux look so nervous before.  “Would it be too presumptuous for me to-“  
You cut off his question by briefly kissing him on the lips.

“Ah, apparently not,” he said with a smile afterwards.

“Holy shit!” someone gasped from the doorway.

You whipped your head around to see Osira standing right inside your door.

“I knew it!” she said, looking like she was about to explode from excitement.  “I fucking knew it!”

“Watch yourself,” the General warned, not too harshly, but still too seriously to be taken lightly.

“Sorry, sir,” Osira apologized, still absolutely beaming.  “How long has this been going on?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Hux informed her.

“Sorry, sir, but I wasn’t talking to you.  (Y/N), you have to tell me everything!”

He gave Osira a pointed look, slid the ink pen from your hand, and left without a word.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed again when he was gone.  “I knew you and General Hux were banging.  I just can’t believe I was right.”

“First off, maybe you should start knocking before you come into my room.  Second of all, we’re not ‘banging,’ Osira.” You rolled your eyes.  “He was just bringing by a paper I needed to sign.”

“Oh, sure, and then the part where your lips were touching just happened on accident. I get it.”

“I’m not lying.  Here’s the paper.”

“Let me see that,” she said, taking the form from your hands. She began to read it.  “Holy shit!  Holy fucking shit, (Y/N)!  You and General Uptight are _dating_? Unreal!”

“Fine, okay, there’s something going on between us.”

“ _I knew it!”_  All of a sudden, something occurred to her. “Wait, does this mean that when you went to his office yesterday morning… Holy shit!  You really did it. You screwed General Hux!”

“No, I didn’t.  This whole thing wasn’t really a thing at all until today.  Besides, it turns out that General Hux apparently isn’t into flings.  He said that he doesn’t ‘engage in casual sex.’” You provided air quotes for Osira’s enlightenment.

“Holy shit, are you for real?”

“Yes, I’m for real.  How many more times are you going to say holy shit?”

“As many as it takes for me to believe that you’re actually in a relationship with General fucking Hux.  Holy shit, (Y/N)!  I can’t believe it.”

“Well, it’s true.”

She frowned.  “So, if it’s not about the sex, why are you doing this?  What do you see in that guy?”

“I thought you were excited about this.”

“Yeah, when I thought you were fucking the frigging General,” she gaped.  “Now you’re doing the whole _feelings_ thing with him.  You picked him for ‘fuck,’ (Y/N), not for ‘marry.’   What are you doing in a relationship with him?  That dude’s the worst.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes, I do mean that,” she assured you.  “It’s one thing to want to spend the night with him.  It’s another thing to be in love with him.”

“I’m not in love with him, Osira.”

“But that’s the goal, isn’t it?  You wouldn’t be dating him at all if you didn’t think there was a pretty solid chance of falling in love with him.”

You supposed that was true.  Falling in love with Hux wasn’t really something you had considered.  It seemed at the very most like a remote, far-off possibility.  But it was a possibility nonetheless, and if you didn’t see a future in it, you wouldn’t have agreed to start something with him.

“What’s wrong with General Hux?” you asked her, feeling the need to defend your choices and the man himself. 

“He’s on your case _all the time_ , (Y/N).  Remember that whole thing where he made your life a living hell for the past couple of days?  I sure do.”

“He was just doing his job,” you insisted.  “I messed up, so I got in trouble.  It wasn’t anything personal.  Hux isn’t as bad as everyone thinks he is.  He’s actually kind of sweet.”

“Fine. Fine, as long as this makes you happy…” Osira relented, not sounding like she meant it at all.


	11. Sought Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always seem to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

You were working on another damaged console with fellow technician.  Earlier that morning, in a fit of rage, Kylo Ren had slashed it up with his lightsaber.  It crossed your mind occasionally that without Commander Ren, you wouldn’t have much of a job.  This console was so badly hacked to bits that it required two people to repair it instead of just one.

“I can’t believe the he tore up _another_ console,” you groaned.

“Third one this month,” the other tech commiserated. “General Hux is pissed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I heard that he chewed out one of the bridge staff yesterday.  Ren’s got him at the end of his rope.  The dude has _had it_.  I feel sorry for that poor girl he’s fucking.”

He had captured your full attention.  “What did you say?”

“You haven’t heard?  There’s been a rumor that Hux has been giving it to one of the other techs.  This morning, someone from records said that he had turned in a release form saying he was in a relationship.”  He shook his head.  “One of our own.  Can you believe it?”

“No,” you tried to sound surprised, believing you succeeded in feigning your ignorance.

“I can’t believe anyone would want to spend time with that stuck-up prick.  The only time I ever have to talk to him is during inspections, and I can barely stand it.  He’s such an asshole, isn’t he?”

“Definitely,” you frowned, feeling guilty – for lying and for not defending Hux.  “He’s the absolute worst.”

“Tell me, technician,” said a stern voice behind you, “do you spend all of your free time talking about me?”

You froze, afraid to look behind you.  You already knew what you would see if you turned around.  General Hux would be standing there, hands clasped behind his back, that unimpressed sneer on his face, his nostrils flared.

“Leave,” Hux said. “Now.”  You could tell he was talking to the other tech, who eagerly ran off.  “(L/N), you stay.”

You still didn’t move.  You were frozen in place with fear.  You shuddered as you felt a hand rest on your shoulder

“I’m sorry,” you said softly.

“There’s no need,” he scoffed good-naturedly.  “I know you think better of me than that, although I would prefer if you didn’t refer to me as ‘the absolute worst.’”

“I don’t really think you’re the worst.”

“Stand up and look at me,” he said, the rolling of his eyes evident in his voice. 

You obeyed, unsurprised to see that he was, in fact, standing with his hands clasped behind his back.  Although, his expression was less harsh than you expected.  “What are you doing in this part of the base?”

“As a matter of fact, I was looking for you.”

“Oh.”

“I wasn’t sure when I would be able to speak to you, so I sought you out.”

“What do you want?”

“Don’t sound so thrilled,” he frowned.

“Sorry.  Are you going to tell me why you came looking for me, though?”

“Would you like to join me for dinner this evening?”

“Oh, um, yes… Sure.  That sounds nice.”

“Excellent.  Come to my quarters at 19:00.”

“Your quarters?”  You were startled by his choice of location.  What did he have planned? 

“Don’t worry.  You will be granted temporary security clearance.”

“I hadn’t even thought about that,” you admitted. 

You were more concerned about the setting he had picked than anything else.  Was he expecting you to go to bed with him?  As much as the idea would have normally appealed to you, the notion that he thought you were easy crept back into your mind.  He had said that his feelings for you weren’t about sex, but how could you know that for sure?  You barely knew the man beyond a handful of awkward conversations and a shared kiss in your room.

“Would it be more prudent for me to come collect you?” he inquired.  “That might be a better solution that giving you directions.”

“That might be a good idea.  I only have a vague idea of where your quarters are.”

“In that case, I will come by this evening.”

“I’ll see you then, I guess.”

“Yes, I suppose you will,” he said with a smirk.  He quickly scanned your surroundings to see if anyone was nearby.  After confirming that you were alone, he pressed a quick kiss to your cheek and went on his way, leaving you to stare after him.

 

 


	12. I'll Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a conversation with Osira in which much is revealed.

At approximately 18:43, there was a knock at your door.  You pushed the button that opened it with a nervous smile, expecting General Hux to be standing on the other side.  Much to your surprise, it was Osira instead.

“Okay, so it wasn’t me,” she said, pushing inside.  “I swear I wasn’t the one who told.”

“Told what?”

“Someone spilled that the General is dating a technician.  I just wanted to let you know that it wasn’t me, and it wasn’t Kyra either.  It was that dick who works in records.  He couldn’t help but blab when he saw the forms come through.  Luckily, he wouldn’t give out a name because he was afraid of handing out too much information and getting a citation.”

“Shit,” you groaned.  “The tech I was working with today mentioned it.  No one can find out about this.  I’m screwed if this gets out.”

“Isn’t the idea to get screwed either way?”

“Not funny, Osira.”

“Okay,” she relented, “but why is it a big deal if anyone finds out about you and General Crankypants?”

“Because everyone is going to feel like I betrayed them somehow.  The other tech seemed really disappointed that it was ‘one of our own.’  It was like he didn’t care who it was, but just wished it wouldn’t have been a fellow technician.  If people hear about this, they’re going to be pissed at me.”

“True,” Osira acknowledged.  “Everyone in our department does hate Hux’s guts.  He’s always a major asshole to all of us techs – and every other person he’s ever interacted with in his entire life, for that matter.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re sleeping with the enemy.”

“I’m not sleeping with him.”

“Hmm, then why did I get the feeling that you were expecting to see him when you opened the door?”

“Because you and Kyra are the only people who ever come to my room, and neither of you have ever bothered to knock first.”

“That was because you told me to,” she pointed out, “after I caught you sucking face with Hux.”

“I was not ‘sucking face’ with him!  We kissed for like two seconds at the most.”

“Let’s be real,” she teased.  “If I hadn’t barged in, you would have been sucking something else.”

“Osira!” Your cheeks flushed.

“Come on, you totally want to.”

“ _Osira!_ ”

“Just say it.”

“What do you want me to say?  That I want to fuck General Hux?  Fine, I do,” you said, rather annoyed.  “I’ll say it.  I’ll say whatever you want me to say.  I want the General to bend me over his desk and fuck me until I can’t walk straight.  I want him to fuck me so hard that I see stars.  You know what, I do want to suck his dick, and then I want him to come _all over my face_.  Hux is probably into some really kinky shit.  You know what?  I’d just _love_ to find out about it.  He’s good at giving orders.  I bet he’s be _even better_ at it in bed.”

Osira had a wicked grin on her face, clearly pleased with herself for getting you to blurt out so much.

A voice sounded from the doorway that sounded equal parts entertained and annoyed.  “Why is it that I always encounter you during such… colorful conversations?”

Osira’s smile faded and she saluted.

“At ease, technician,” Hux said, rolling his eyes.

You were absolutely mortified.  Of all of the discussions Hux had walked in on in the past, this was the worst by far.  You couldn’t even bear to look him in the eye.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he told you, the smallest hint of an amused smile playing at his lips.  “This topic of discussion is enlightening to say the least.”

“Um… I’m just going to…” Osira pointed to the hallway and grimaced, looking back and forth between you and General Hux, before slipping out the door and closing it behind her.

“You left the door open,” Hux informed you, stating what had already become quite obvious. 

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“Am I the only thing you talk about?”

“No, believe it or not, my life doesn’t revolve around you,” you said.

“Fair enough.”

“I’m sorry you had to hear all of that.”

“It doesn’t matter, but…”

“But what?”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head in annoyance.  “Is that really what you think of me?”

“Is what really what I think of you?”

“That I’m… _domineering_.” He said the word like it hurt.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you still think I’m only interested in sleeping with you?  I thought we already discussed this.”

“We did,” you agreed.

“Where are you getting this notion that the sexual interest I _do_ have in you is centered around a desire to dominate you?  Do you think I have some sort of a power complex?”

“No,” you said meekly.

“Then why do you talk about me like I do?”  
“Maybe it’s not about what you want,” you said quietly, almost too quietly for him to hear, but he heard you.  “Maybe it’s because those are the things I want.”

“Are those the things you want?” he asked, sounding very curious.

“Maybe.”

“Then perhaps I can want that as well.”


	13. Shouted Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You express your reservations to General Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I've updated, but here's a new chapter.

It was amazing to you how quickly Hux moved on from such an intimate conversation.  You had felt oddly close in that shared moment.  There was almost a sense of solidarity as he considered your intimate preferences.  That ended as soon as you stepped out into the hall with him, though.  That’s when you had to ruin everything.

In a moment of lapsed thinking, you had reached out to grab his hand.  It wasn’t intentional, but you were somewhat hurt by the look on his face as he jerked his hand away.

“Stop that,” Hux scolded quietly, slowing his pace slightly when he noticed you were struggling to keep up with his strides.  “Someone might see us.”

That’s when you realized that Hux was just as keen to the idea of keeping the relationship a secret as you were. 

“It’s no use,” you told him.  “Everyone on the ship knows you’ve filed a form stating that you’re in a relationship.”

He stopped in his tracks.  “What?” 

“Apparently the guy in records who filed your form told a bunch of people.  Everyone knows.”

Hux immediately turned around and began marching purposefully in the opposite direction.  He beckoned you to follow with a sharp gesture.  You could feel the anger rolling off of him and were hesitant to follow.  Nevertheless, you trailed after him.

“Where are we going?” you piped up laboring to match his brisk pace. 

“I need to make a stop at the department of records.”

You didn’t go into the records office with Hux, but you didn’t really need to.  You could hear it all from outside the door.  When Hux stepped back out into the hallway, he was terrifying to behold.  He had been yelling so hard that a lock of his hair had fallen across his forehead, and his face was red.  As the door swung shut behind him, you could see the records officer staring blankly at the wall as if he were trying to make sense of what had just happened.

“Well, that’s taken care of,” Hux said dully, smoothing his hair back into place.  He gestured down the hallway.  “Shall we?”

“Um… Okay.” 

Hux looked embarrassed.  He could tell that you had overheard him.  “I apologize for that.  How much did you hear?”

“All of it.”

“Well, I suppose that makes up for all the things I’ve overheard,” he said with an uncomfortable frown.

“Does it?”

“I’ve frightened you,” he observed.  “You heard me shouting and now you’re wondering if I might shout at you like that.  You’re wondering how much of what you know about me is a persona of command and how much is my actual personality, and you’re afraid that there isn’t actually any difference between the two.”

“How would you now something like that?”  He was right, but _how_ was he right?

“Because I would be wondering the exact same thing if I were in your position.”

“So what do you have to say about all of that?”

The General thought for a moment before choosing his words.  “I like to think that the way I act around my subordinates is just a necessity for maintaining order.  However, I’ve never had much opportunity to develop a personality outside of that, so I suppose that it is, in fact, who I actually am.”

“And would you yell at me like that?”

Hux looked uncomfortable, and his ears turned red.  “I believe I already have.”

“But would you do it again?” you inquired.

“I don’t believe shouting is a suitable basis for any sort of healthy relationship.”

You frowned and repeated yourself.  “But would you do it again?”

“If you’ll recall, I was under the impression that you had defamed me and spread vicious rumors that I had taken advantage of you.  Unless you plan on doing something of that magnitude again, no, I won’t shout at you.”

“Are you sure?”

Hux sighed.  “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay then.”

You weren’t entirely sure why, but his word was enough for you.  You believed him completely.  You wondered momentarily about the implications of how your respective roles within the First Order played into that.  Were you so quick to accept his assurance as truth because he was your superior?  You had been trained to obey superiors.  Would that affect the dynamics of your budding relationship? 

You followed Hux as he led you down a corridor you had never ventured down once or twice before.  This was the part of the ship where the high-ranking officers resided.  The only visits you had ever paid to this part of the ship were to make repairs on malfunctioning equipment, and that was a rarity.  You almost ran in to him when he stopped suddenly and gestured to a door.

“This is it,” he informed you, entering an access code and inviting you to follow him inside.

 You trailed hesitantly after him, reminding yourself to breathe as you stepped over the threshold. You were in General Hux’s quarters.


	14. Separate Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize just how different you and General Hux are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take me an eternity to update this time. I would like to personally congratulate myself for accomplishing this magnificent feat of timely uploading.

You weren’t sure what you had expected, but it hadn’t been this.  Everything looked all too familiar, so _standard._   Whatever you had anticipated, it had certainly involved more luxury that what you saw in front of you.  The only thing that differentiated his quarters from yours was size.  The room you walked into was enormous compared with your tiny living arrangements.  Furthermore, there were doors leading to what you assumed were other rooms – likely a bedroom and refresher, you surmised.  Despite the size of his chambers, though, there was surprisingly little furniture.

“Wow, you have a table,” you observed, with mock fascination.  “Fancy.”

“Yes,” Hux acknowledged with amusement.  “Leadership affords one luxuries such as tables.”

“It’s more than I have,” you pointed out.  “Your bed doesn’t double as your sitting area.”

“Ah, I see you’re overwhelmed by the extravagance of my chair.”

“It’s a chair all right,” you nodded, looking at what could only be described as the world’s most boring piece of furniture.  It was black.  It was a chair.  It was a black chair.  Nothing more could be said of it.  It was the only mode of seating besides the two dining chairs at the table.  “Did you take some kind of oath of poverty to become General or something?”

He scoffed, “Hardly.  I never spend any time here, though.  I could buy more furniture, but it would be pointless.  I rarely utilize what little I do have.”

You had initially blushed at the thought of being in General Hux’s quarters.  It had seemed like such an intimate gesture, and not necessarily the erotic sort of intimacy.  A person’s private space was where one could be true to oneself. When you stepped into your own quarters at the end of a long day, it always felt like a relief to finally be behind closed doors, to be in the place where you could be unapologetically yourself. 

You saw it as a show of vulnerability to allow you into his quarters, but now you saw it was anything but.  This wasn’t his private sanctum or the place where he thought his deepest thoughts.  It was simply another room to him.  In fact, it wasn’t even a room he particularly enjoyed being in.

“Why don’t you ever spend time here?” you asked, looking around absentmindedly.  The longer you stared, the less interesting your surroundings became.

“I have more important things to do,” he answered, as if it were the most obvious statement he could have made.  “I’m in charge of the entire fleet.”

“Oh.”

“I actually own quite a bit of very nice furniture, but it’s currently in my shipboard quarters.  There was no point in transferring any of it to the base.  I spend almost all of my time overseeing construction of Starkiller.  I’m generally only here when I’m sleeping.”

You had imagined Hux in bed _numerous_ times, but you had never pictured him sleeping.  It felt odd to think about, almost intrusive.  That was personal in a way that not even mentally fucking him was.  All the times you had fantasized about him dominating you, it had really been more about you than about him in the grand scheme of things.  _Sleeping_ , on the other hand, could only be about him. 

You tried to imagine General Hux lying peacefully asleep in bed, but you were surprised to find it quite difficult.  There was so much you didn’t know about him that was necessary to construct a proper mental image.  What did his bed look like?  What color were his sheets?  Did he sleep on his back, his stomach, or his side?  What did he sleep in – pajamas, his underwear, nothing?

You debated all of these questions in your mind and settled on answers.  You guessed that his bed was the First Order single room standard like yours.  All the rooms that weren’t soldier’s barracks had the same beds, and you didn’t think Hux’s would be an exception due to the bland possessions that furnished the rest of his space. As he said, there was no point.  As for the color of the sheets, you guessed it would be military-issue white with a dark gray blanket, which you knew there were cases upon cases of held in surplus in the laundry room of the base.

In regards to his actual sleeping habits, though, you had to venture a wild guess.  You had nothing to go off.  There was no First Order sleeping position protocol.  Just based on his personality, however, you imagined him sleeping on his back, perfectly still.

What he wore to sleep – that was quite possibly the part that intrigued you the most.  You liked to think he wore nothing at all, but you doubted that was actually the case.  Hux struck you as the type of man who wore pajamas, and most likely the kind that had buttons down the front of the shirt.   It only made sense that his sleeping attire would look like a uniform.

Then, you took a more ambitious step and imagined yourself next to him.  It was harder than you thought.  There wasn’t a place for you in the scenario you had imagined. 

In fact, you couldn’t think of a since set of circumstances in which you fit into his life at all.  Most of his time was spent commanding officers and making battle plans.  That didn’t pertain to you. You were a technician – just a maintenance worker with a nicer title.  You didn’t belong in the places Hux went; you didn’t even belong in his quarters.  If you wanted to visit this part of the ship, you had to have special security clearance.

There was a world of separation between you and General Hux, and you weren’t sure it you would be able to overcome it.


	15. An Alternative Course of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a rather bold suggestion, and General Hux isn't quite sure what to think.

“What are you thinking about?” Hux asked, startling you out of your thoughts.

“Oh… nothing.” You decided it was for the best if you didn’t disclose what was going through your head.

“Oh.” He seemed a bit disappointed that you didn’t want to share your thoughts with him.  “Would you care to take a seat?”

“Um, okay.”

The two of you sat down at the little table you had commented on when you first entered his quarters.  He had clearly hoped that sitting down would help dissolve some of the awkward tension surrounding you, but it was failing miserably.  You sat in silence, avoiding eye contact and trying to think of something to say.

“This is going to sound really stupid,” you blurted out suddenly, after a long period of complete quiet.  “You’re probably going to hate me for even asking this right now, and you can kick me out if you want to, but do you want to have sex?”

Hux furrowed his brow in confusion.  “I thought we had already established this.”

“No, I’m not asking about eventually,” you clarified.  “I mean right now.”

“Excuse me?” He seemed rather scandalized by your suggestion.

“I want to fuck you, and you want to fuck me.  Why don’t we just get it out of the way and do it?”

“What?”

“Listen,” you sighed, trying to muster up the courage to be honest with him, “I have really mixed feelings about this relationship.  We’re really different people, and all of my past experiences with you tell me I should have run away the second you asked me to go to your office to talk.  Part of me feels like this is just lust, and I’m not going to be interested in you anymore after things get physical.  I know that’s a horrible thing to say, but I’m afraid that might be the way it is.

“If we get in bed together right now, I’ll know if this is just about sex for me or if I can really picture this becoming a long-term relationship.  If we can’t bear to look each other in the eyes afterward, we cut things off, and it’s better for both of us.  If it’s good and we both want to pursue this relationship, that’s great and things can continue.  If I realize I only ever wanted to sleep with you, it’ll be unfortunate, but at least we won’t be wasting our time with all of this.”

Hux frowned. “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

“What’s so terrible about it? You were planning to fuck me eventually, weren’t you?”

“Yes, but this sounds quite a bit like a test to me,” he objected, his cheeks flushing pink.

“What do you mean?”

“You intend to base your decision about whether or not you want to pursue a romantic relationship with me on my sexual performance.”

“No, I don’t.  It’s not about how… how _skilled_ you are or anything.  It’s about how we feel about it afterwards.  Like, are we still interested in each other as people after we’ve had sex, or do we feel like we’ve already gotten what we really wanted – that sort of thing,” you explained.

“I feel like this would be a very one-sided exchange,” Hux complained.

“Whatever the end result, we’re both getting laid,” you pointed out.

“Yes, but it seems like this is much more for your sake than for mine.” He narrowed his eyes at you suspiciously. “Regardless, I thought you were worried I only wanted you for sex.  You told me that you thought I was pursuing you under the premise that you would be easy to seduce into bed.”

“Right now, it’s pretty obvious that you aren’t trying to seduce me.”

“No, it seems to be the reverse of that.”

You rolled your eyes.  “I’m not being seductive.  I’m just putting the offer out on the table.”

“You aren’t concerned that this will start the relationship off of the wrong foot?”

“No, not particularly,” you admitted.  “I think we already messed that up when you overheard me saying that I wanted you to dominate me.”

“Your exact words were ‘I would let General Hux fuck me senseless any day of the week.’”

“Why do you remember that?”

He shrugged.

“Whatever,” you grumbled. “Do you want to have sex right now or not?”

Hux stared at you in silence.  His face was blank, and you couldn’t guess what his response might be.  He surprised you by giving a curt nod. “Alright then.”


	16. In the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow General Hux into his bedroom.

There was more silence. What was supposed to happen next? We’re you supposed to kiss him? Was he supposed to kiss you? Should you go to the bedroom first? His seemed to share your uncertainty, which was understandable considering his lack of confidence in your idea in the first place.

He stood suddenly and took your hand, tugging gently at you arm. “If you’re still convinced that this isn’t a terrible plan, then I suppose you should follow me.”

You trailed after him, letting him pull you along. His hand was soft and a little bit clammy. You realized he was nervous and that you shared the feeling. What if reality didn’t live up to your fantasies? How could it?

You were caught up in your thoughts until you noticed that Hux had stopped walking. You were in his bedroom.

It didn’t look at all like you had imagined it. There were no standard surplus sheets, and his bed itself was easily three times as large as the one you slept in. Apparently, his apathy towards the furnishing in his quarters didn’t extend to this room. Everything looked more expensive than what you could ever hope to afford.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. You took a seat next to him, but he wordlessly grabbed you by the waist and pulled you over to straddle his lap. 

“Do you mind?” he asked immediately after moving you. 

“Do whatever you want,” you told him.

He frowned. “Are you expecting me to…”

He didn’t finish the sentence, but you knew what he meant. “No. I mean, if you want to be rough with me you can, but you don’t have to.”

“Alright,” he nodded, pressing his lips against yours.

You gladly reciprocated, allowing his tongue access to your mouth. You had kissed him once before; it was quick and chaste. This was different. You were surprised by his expertise. You hadn’t expected him to be a terrible kisser, but you weren’t prepared for how excellent he was. You had anticipated sloppy, hungry kisses, but he was gentle and precise. That wasn’t to say he lacked passion, though. 

One of your hands played with the collar of his uniform while you raked your fingers through his hair with the other. Meanwhile, Hux was inching your top up little by little, his hand sliding under the material. That lasted only a short time before the rid you of both your shirt and bra.

Once he had you stripped you the waist, he showed much less discretion in where he let his hands roam. He kissed and touched without restraint. You knew he was holding himself back from what he really wanted to do. It wasn’t intuition that told you this, but rather his very obvious erection.

Feeling quite exposed, you began to grow a bit uncomfortable with the unequal states of undress.  As a result, you took it upon yourself to unfasten the front of his uniform.  You were slightly disappointed to see that he was wearing an undershirt as well, meaning there was another layer separating you from what you wanted to see.  You impatiently slid the uniform top down his arms but paused for a moment after taking it off of him.

"Holy shit," you murmured in surprise – too quietly, you hoped, for Hux to hear.  Removing that final layer, you stared in awe.  "Holy shit."

"I'm flattered," he said with a pleased half-smile, leaning to kiss your neck.  Apparently, you hadn't been as quiet as you thought.

While he kissed you, your hands explored his newly exposed torso.  You had expected Hux to be skinny, a bit on the weak side.  You were surprised by how wrong you had been.  Every time you had ever seen him, General Hux's deceptively thin frame had been covered by a uniform and generally a greatcoat.  Now, seeing him without that, you were taken aback by how muscular he was.

"Are you aware that you're ridiculously hot?" you wondered aloud.  "Like, holy shit!"

"If I had known this would be your reaction, I would have found an excuse to take my shirt off sooner," he informed you in what you assumed was supposed to be a joking manner.

He pulled you closer – if it was possible for you to get closer when you were already straddling his lap – and kissed you more fiercely than he had before.  It was skin against skin, body against body, and you couldn't wait another second for what you wanted.

"Fuck me," you begged, grinding against him.  "Just do it already."

As soon as you said the words, he picked you up and dropped you unceremoniously on your back.  You landed against the mattress with a light bounce and couldn't help but smile.  In a matter of seconds, he removed the rest of your clothing and then the rest of his.

"Holy shit," you muttered yet again, seeing him completely unclothed.  

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"I, um..."

"What?"

"You just... Your... It's big."

"Oh."  He tried to passively dismiss the comment, but the blush that spread from his cheeks all the way to his ears betrayed him.

"Not that I thought it would be small or anything," you said quickly when he was on top of you, suddenly worried that you had said something wrong.  "I mean, not that I would have been disappointed if it had been smaller, and I'm not saying it's too big either.  I just think that-"

"(Y/N)," he said with an annoyed sigh, "please stop talking."  He pressed his mouth against yours hard, effectively silencing you.

"Fuck me," you said again.

"Gladly."

 


	17. Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and General Hux follow through with your plan.

“Don’t bother,” you said when Hux’s hand wandered down between your legs. He opened his mouth to protest, but you shut him down. “I’m ready. There’s no point in foreplay. At this point, it feels more like teasing than anything. Just fuck me already.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” you assured him. “I want-“

You didn’t finish the sentence. As soon as you said the word “yes” you felt him push into you with a soft, satisfied hum. He gave you a moment to adjust before slowly beginning to move his hips.

“How does that feel?” he asked, pressing his forehead against yours.

“Good,” you whimpered.

“Harder?”

“Please,” you begged.

Obediently, he picked up the pace, snapping his hips faster and harder. 

“Mmm, perfect,” you moaned. “You’re so perfect.”

Your heart pounded in your chest as his teeth grazed your neck. You wrapped your arms around his waist, desperate to be as close to him as possible. His body and yours moved together in a flurry of carnal passion. Your fingernails raked across his back, and a low moan escaped his mouth. 

“Fuck!” you cried out breathlessly when his cock pounded into the most sensitive spot inside of you. “Fuck, that’s so good!”

You ran a hand through his neatly combed hair, knocking his perfect red locks out of place. A smile of satisfaction passed momentarily across your lips at the sight of his disheveled hair, but you were soon too out of sorts to think straight. Your mind was flooded with pleasure, completely devoid of anything except impulse and ecstasy. 

Something which surprised you and drove you wild was the unexpected fact that General Hux was quite vocal in bed. He didn’t speak, but he made all sorts of blissful sounds that made you squirm with pleasure. You hadn’t taken him for a moaner, but the dreamy little cries that rolled past his lips heightened the experience. The noises served as confirmation that he was enjoying himself as much as you were.

“Open your eyes,” he instructed as you neared the brink of pleasure. 

“I… I can’t,” you moaned. “It’s too much.”

“Try.”

The effort was almost more than you could manage, but your eyelids fluttered open. You were immediately glad you did. Hux’s icy blue eyes were looking down at you, and there you saw much more than pupils and irises. In that moment, the whole galaxy rested in those eyes. There was something there that you previously hadn’t been sure of: a future.

Suddenly, it was all too much, and your eyes squeezed shut. That glimpse of hope, that moment of close passion and shared intimacy – that was all it took to send you over the edge. With a cry of pleasure, you reached your climax, shaking and dragging your fingernails down his back, not even caring that you might leave marks. He didn’t stop, though. Hux was still going, and the sensations persisted. He kept gong, working you through your orgasm.

After some time, it was almost too much to bear. You were on the verge of telling him that you couldn’t take anymore when the rhythmic snapping of his hips and the glorious feeling of his powerful thrusts became unpredictable and wild. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and came with a moan, muffling the sound of his cry by biting down gently on your skin.

He stayed like that for a moment, all but motionless, his cock still inside you but beginning to soften. You could hear his ragged breaths close to your ear, and his chest heaved against yours. He held himself up enough to keep his weight off of you, but when he became too exhausted to maintain the effort, he pulled out and collapsed next to you.

For a split second, you were flooded with fear. You had made your decision about Hux and what you wanted from him. Had his ideas changed? You wondered if you should leave, if things would be to awkward now that he had ravished you. The doubts faded as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around you. Before, the closeness had been passionate and animalistic. Now, it felt compassionate and sweet. 

That was an new outlook on things. You had never considered the word “sweet” describing Hux. 

You shivered as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said breathlessly, letting go and moving to give you space. 

You flipped over to face him, looking into his eyes. “No, don’t apologize. It was nice.”

“Oh, you flinched. I thought I crossed a line.”

“Not to sound obscene, but we just stared into each other’s eyes while you fucked me into a mind-blowing orgasm. Spooning me is pretty tame in comparison.”

“I thought it might have been too presumptuous,” he admitted.

“You can hold me if you want to. It felt good.”

“First, I would appreciate if you told me what your decision is about all of this. If you don’t wish to see me again, I see no point in prolonging matters.”

“How do you feel about it?” you asked, deflecting his question . “I know you said you’re not really into casual sex.”

“My hope was that this wouldn’t be casual. I’ve made my romantic intentions clear,” he explained. “Now, I believe I asked about your decision.”

You sighed. “Going into this, I wasn’t sure how I would feel afterward. Honestly, I kind of expected to realize I was just horny and that all I ever wanted from you was sex. I felt that way most of the time, but when you made me open my eyes, I looked at you, and all of that changed. It was just… I don’t know how to explain it, but whatever happened gave me the confirmation I needed. I want to be with you.”

He pulled you closer and kissed you gently. “I want to be with you too.”


	18. Debriefing Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osira and Kyra expect a full rundown at breakfast.

You looked at your reflection in the refresher mirror.

“Fuck,” you mumbled, taking in the sight.  You had walked all the way from Hux’s quarters to your own looking like this.  You had left as early in the morning as possible to avoid running into other people, but what if someone had seen you?  You were a mess.

“Oh no.” You brushed your fingertips across a red mark on your neck that had unmistakably been made by someone’s teeth.  Maybe the collar of your technician’s uniform would cover it up. 

It did not.

“Shit,” you muttered to yourself.  “How am I going to hide this?”

You couldn’t hide it.  The best you could do was hope no one took notice of the obvious hickey on your throat.

“Holy shit!” Osira squealed as you sat down across from her in the commissary at breakfast.  “Holy shit!  Kyra, are you seeing this?”

“Am I seeing it?” Kyra exclaimed.  “She has a hickey the size of a Star Destroyer.  How could I possibly miss it?”

“You really did it!” Osira said with a sly smile.  “You really fucked him.”

“So,” Kyra said quietly, leaning in conspiratorially, “spill.  How was he?”

You considered not saying anything, but you knew they would get the information from you eventually.  There was no harm in revealing it sooner rather than later.  You looked around, making sure no one was within earshot.

“Okay,” you began, leaning in as Kyra had done.  “It was _amazing._ ”

“Details, woman,” Osira demanded.  “We need details.”

“Specifically, how big is his dick?” Kyra asked.

A stupid grin spread across your face, and you had no power to contain it.  “Huge.”

“You’re lying,” Osira insisted.  “How many inches?”

You stuck your hands out in front of you, holding them apart at a distance approximately equal to the length of what you had observed.

“Holy shit!” Osira squeaked.

“Also, did you guys know that Hux has the most perfect body of any human male in the galaxy?” you added.  “He’s the single hottest man I’ve ever laid eyes on.  The man looks like a statue.”

“And I’m sure he has the emotional range of one too,” Osira remarked snidely.

“Who cares about his emotions?” Kyra interjected.  “I want to hear more about what he’s packing.  What was it like?  Did he totally dominate you?”

You rolled your eyes.  “No, he didn’t ‘totally dominate me.’”

“Wait,” she said with a disappointed frown, “are you telling me that you spent the evening fucking General Hux, the most commanding person I’ve ever come face to face with in my life, and you had _vanilla_ sex with him?”

You shrugged. “I guess.  It was really good, though.”

“What happened to letting him have his way with you?”

“It turns out that he’s not really into that sort of thing all that much.  I think he’ll come around to it, though.”

Osira pointed out, “The teeth marks on your neck don’t look very vanilla to me.  How’d that happen?”

“Oh, that happened when he came,” you told them nonchalantly.  “He moaned really loud, and he bit down to kind of muffle the sound.”  
“Wait, let me get this straight,” Osira said, holding out a hand to stop you in your tracks.  “General Hux is a _moaner_?”

“Oh yeah, big time.”

“Holy shit!” she remarked. “That’s incredible!  I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with that information, but I’m really glad I know it.”

“What kind of O-face are we talking about?” Kyra interrogated.

“I didn’t see his face when he finished,” you admitted.  “Like I said, that’s when he gave me the hickey.”

Kyra frowned.  “That’s okay.  Just make sure to get a good look next time.”

“Take notes if at all possible,” Osira added.  “We expect a full debrief after your next fuck session.”

“Any more details you can spare?”

You perked up.  “Oh, I almost forgot the best part.  When I was getting really close, he told me to open my eyes.  I told him I didn’t think I could, but he told me to try, so I did it, and… fuck.  Just... _oh fuck_.  When I did, he was looking at me, and we just kind of locked eyes.  It was like he was staring into my soul, and we just kind of stayed like that until… Well, you know…” You sighed.

“Holy shit!” Osira exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of several people sitting at nearby tables.  She turned and addressed them.  “Sorry everyone.  I just got a little excited there for a second.  Don’t mind me.  Enjoy your breakfast.”  She turned back to you and Kyra and said much more quietly, “Holy shit.”

“That’s so hot,” Kyra whispered.  “If a guy did that to me, I think I would fall in love with him then and there.  General Hux must really know what he’s doing if he pulled off a move like that.”

You looked at the time display mounted on the commissary wall. 

“I’d love to stay and chat some more, but I’ve got work to do,” you informed them.  “I’m not done working on the control panels Commander Ren destroyed so it’s going to be a really busy day of repairs.  I’ll talk to you guys at lunch.”

“At least you’ve got something to keep your mind occupied while you work,” Osira said as you picked up your tray and walked away.

You smiled to yourself as you left the cafeteria.  It was going to be hard to focus on your work. 


	19. Further Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends are far too interested in your sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually shoot for around 1000 words per chapter, and this one came out to exactly 1000. #blessed

Throughout the first half of your workday, every other technician you encountered made a comment on the teeth marks on your neck or raised a curious eyebrow at the very least.  Everyone knew you had gotten laid.  Luckily, they were in the dark about the other party involved.  The second one of them found out that General Hux had been the one to put those marks on you, you would be shunned for sure.  No one was fond of him, and there were already feelings of betrayal floating through the air since it had been discovered that Hux was involved with one of the techs.

You were relieved when lunchtime came.  You weren’t particularly hungry, but you were eager to be back with your friends and away from the judgment.  The commissary might have contained a larger crowd, but there was less scrutiny there.

“Has it faded any?” you asked as you sat down with a sigh next to Osira. 

“Hmm…” She squinted at your neck.  “If anything, I think it’s more obvious now that it was before.  Have you been rubbing at it?”

“Maybe a little,” you admitted.

“Well, it’s really red.  You should stop that if you want it to be less noticeable.”

“I just want it to go away.  It’s embarrassing.”

“Just own it,” Osira suggested.  “If you’re confident about it, people will just think, ‘Damn, that girl must have had a great night.’  If you’re embarrassed, they’re going to be all judgey.  You just have to have an attitude that says, ‘Yeah, I got fucked last night.  Don’t you wish you were me?’”

“I don’t have an attitude like that, though,” you lamented.  “I don’t want people to know what I do behind closed doors, especially when the person I’m behind closed doors with his General Hux.  They’re already mad that he’s with a tech.  Wait until they find out it’s not just a rumor.  Even worse, wait until they find out it’s me.  No one’s ever going to talk to me again.”

“Do you regret fucking the general?” she asked, stabbing something that didn’t look entirely edible with her fork.

“No!” Your voice sounded more defensive than you intended.

Osira shrugged.  “Then why does it matter.  Kyra and I aren’t going to judge you for being with Hux.  Screw what the rest of them think.  They’re not important anyway.  We’ve got your back no matter what.”

“Hey, what’d I miss?” Kyra asked, walking up and setting her tray down on the table.

“Nothing much.  We were just talking about (Y/N)’s battle scar.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” you grumbled.

“You should wear it with pride,” Osira told you.  “You earned it.  You turned a man into an animal.  That’s something to be proud of.”

“She’s right,” Kyra chimed in, sitting down across from the two of you.  “That’s the sort of thing that only happens during really good sex.”

“Or really bad sex,” Osira added.  “You’ve already clarified that it was good, though, so this means it must have been mind-blowing.”

“I can’t believe we’re still talking about this,” you sighed, pushing your food around your tray.

“Oh, we’re going to be talking about this for a long time,” Kyra said.  “We’ve still got lots of questions.  There are all sorts of things I’m dying to know about the general.”

“Like what?”

“Did he turn the lights off?” she asked.

“No.”

“Ooh, bold move,” she winked.  “Boxers or briefs?”

“Briefs.”

Kyra nodded.  “I figured.  Did he talk?”

“Like, during sex?” you asked for clarification.  When she nodded, you answered, “No, not really.  The only times he really said anything were once when he asked me if I wanted him to go harder and when he told me to open my eyes.  I talked more than he did.  He made a lot of little noises, though.  I mean, he grunted and moaned and stuff.  It was pretty hot.”

Kyra started giggling.

“What’s so funny?” you asked.  In response, she pointed behind you and to the left.

You turned in your seat to where she was gesturing and saw General Hux.  He was striding purposefully through the room, clearly on a mission.  He appeared to be dictating something to a lieutenant who was walking behind him with a clipboard.  You could only see the back of him, but the tinge of pink at the tips of his ears told you he had heard what you said.

Osira broke out into a fit of laughter.  “You can’t say _anything_ without that guy overhearing you.”

“Wait until next time, though,” Kyra said with a devilish grin.  “Now that he knows you like it, he’ll be moaning louder for sure.”

You rolled your eyes, but you couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Hux crying out while he thrusted into you. 

“And don’t forget to tell us all the details,” Kyra added.  “This is our biggest source of entertainment.”

“Also, we’re morbidly curious about General Hux’s sex life,” Osira admitted.  “He doesn’t personally do much for me attraction-wise, but I’ll be damned if I’m not interested in what he’s like in bed.  I can’t wait until you two get into the freaky stuff.”

Kyra nodded her agreement. “He may have told you he’s not into domination, but I bet he’s super kinky.”

“Everyone’s got their thing,” Osira reminded you.  “You just have to figure out what his is.”

“My money’s on a daddy kink,” Kyra decided.

“Really, I feel like it’s got to be a bit of a pain play sort of thing,” Osira countered.  “We already know he’s into using his teeth.  Then again, maybe he’s just into biting.”  
“In that case, I’ll have to find a uniform with a higher collar,” you groaned.

“That or you let him bite you somewhere else,” Osira suggested.  “Somewhere a little more… _hidden_.”

“Alright, it’s official,” you said, throwing up in mock resignation.  “You two are definitely too invested in my sex life.”

Kyra winked.  “Damn straight we are.”


	20. Privacy Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux expresses some discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone. School has been crazy lately because it's the end of the semester. It's currently dead week, so I'm writing fics instead of studying for my finals next week.

"Did you really tell your friends all about what we did last night?" Hux asked, standing uncomfortably in your quarters.

Sitting on the edge of your bed, you looked up at him. "Yes. Trust me – they would have gotten it out of me eventually. They're not going to spread it around. There's no way they're going to tell after the lecture you gave them about being careful about what they say."

"What you shared was very... personal. At the very least, what I heard was. I'm not comfortable with other people knowing those things."

"Like I said, they aren't going to tell anyone."

He frowned. "But you already told someone. I would prefer it if you would refrain from sharing with others what I do in bed. What else did you tell them?"

"Well..." you began.

"Never mind," he interrupted. "I think I would prefer to be left in the dark."

"Whether or not you left the lights on while we had sex was actually one of the topics addressed in the debriefing."

"Debriefing? Somehow calling it that makes it worse," Hux said with distaste. "It sounds so..."

"Formal?" you suggested.

"I was going to say academic, but yes, that works too. By any chance did you talk about, ah..."

"That part where you made me open my eyes? Yeah."

"Actually, no, that wasn't what I intended to ask. You didn't talk about the size of..."

"That was actually one of the first questions," you informed him. "You don't have anything to worry about, though. You definitely didn't disappoint in that department. Plus, it doesn't really matter as long as you know how to use it, and you proved that you're more than competent. If you're really concerned about it, though, I told them you have a big dick."

"I would have preferred that you didn't tell them about it at all."

"Are you self-conscious or something?" you asked, getting up and crossing the small room to where he stood. You put your hands on the lapels of his jacket and straightened them, as if they weren't already perfectly aligned. "Listen, the worst that can come of this is word getting out that you're good in bed. Is that so bad?"

Hux's face was flushed with embarrassment. You like the way his ears turned red when he blushed. No matter how neutral his facial expression remained, it was nice to see that he had some sort of tell. It was also a source of joy to know you could get under his skin.

"I don't really want anyone to know about us either," you told him quietly, "but if they find out, they find out."

"But what happens then?" he asked.

"Nothing happens."

"I doubt that," he frowned. "I won't seem quite so appealing when everyone is passing judgment on you for being with me."

You shrugged. "It's bound to happen eventually."

Hux cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "Are you okay with that?"

"I'll try to be. What about you?"

He smiled, covering your hands with his in an uncharacteristically sweet gesture. "They all despise me anyways. It won't be much of a change of pace."

"Are you going to kiss me?" you asked, noticing a change in his expression.

"I was, but I think you just ruined the moment by asking about it," he teased, his mouth moving toward yours despite what he was saying.

"Good," you mumbled, leaning into him and tilting your head back slightly, "I'm not sure I want your mouth anywhere near me after seeing the mark you made on my neck last night."

"You'll live," he countered, his lips a fraction of an inch away from yours. He was obviously taunting you by talking when you were so close together.

"Not if it takes you another million years to kiss me."

"Then we will have spent a million years together, and that sounds better than a single paltry kiss." Hux pulled away slightly. "That was horrifically trite, wasn't it?"

"Pretty corny," you agreed. "Now just kiss me already."

His lips brushed softly against yours. He was such a gentle kisser. Each movement of his tongue in your mouth was precise and controlled but also somehow tender. It amazed you that he balanced such uptight particularity with delicacy.

"Oh!" you exclaimed when he pushed you backwards and pressed your back against the wall. "Are we..."

"I can stop," Hux assured you, not fully taking his lips off of yours as he spoke. "Only if you want to."

"No, don't stop. So, we're doing the thing where you push me around?”

He winced. "No."

"Then what was that you just did?"

"I was moving you from one place to another. I wasn't trying to push you," he said apologetically.

"I'm into it."

"But I don’t want –"

"You pushed me, and I liked it."

"I didn't mean to do it," he insisted.

"You know what I want, and that was what I want. I don't know why you're so worried about it."

"I don't want to be the sort of man who shoves women."

You grabbed him by the waist and flipped places with him so that he was the one with his back against the wall. "I'm perfectly okay with pushing you," you said, placing your hands on his chest. "Why is it such a big deal when it's the other way around? The thing that got you interested in me in the first place was overhearing me talk about how badly I want you to dominate me. I'm not fragile. I want it."

"You're twisting my words. Overhearing those things is what clued me in to the fact that you were interested in me. I told you that I singled you out because you weren't afraid to put me in my place when I was out of line."

"Same difference," you scoffed.

"It's really not," he disagreed blandly, pulling your hands off his chest and holding them. “I said I would try to want the things you wanted if it would help you come around to the idea of a relationship, but the more I think about it, the less comfortable I am with the idea of ordering you around. I’m happy to do it as your general, but not as your… whatever I am to you. I want to separate those two things as much as possible.”

You furrowed your brow in frustration. “You want separation. Fine, I’ll give you separation! I would never do this to a general.”

After spending the previous night in his bed, you felt more confident around him . You grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall on either side of him. The idea had been that if you hadn’t had his attention before, you certainly would at that point. Maybe he would get the hint and do something about it. However, what happened was not what you anticipated. As his hands hit the durasteel wall, Hux's expression changed drastically, and a small noise came from the back of his throat that sounded unmistakably like a whimper. 


	21. A Different Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to explore a new side of General Hux.

You froze. “What the hell was that?”

His cleared his throat nervously. “Nothing.”

“No, that wasn’t fucking nothing.”

“I don’t know.”

“Is this turning you on?” you asked, tightening your grip.

“No.” Again, he made that little sound.

You leaned in closer. “I think it is. You can’t dish it out, but can you take it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice took on a breathy tone you hadn’t heard before.

“I’m not judging you. I’d be the last person to judge you a about something like this.”

“I’m not-“

You smiled devilishly. “Oh, I think you are.”

“I don’t think you understand.”

“Don’t I?”

You saw exactly what was going on. Your previous ideas about General Hux were wrong. Yes, he was stern and gave orders, but that didn’t translate to his sex life. Whatever power he held during the day, he wanted to relinquish, if only for a little while. For a brief period of time, he didn’t have to be the one in charge.

You had only imagined being the one who was dominated in the scenarios you had considered. Never had it crossed your mind that Hux might prefer the roles to be switched. When he had told you that wasn’t what he liked, you hadn’t taken what he said as what he meant. You had seen it as a formality, as a way of masking his true intent. Now, though, you could see what he wanted and were surprised by how eager you suddenly were to give it to him.

He tensed up as your lips brushed against his neck and you slid your hand up under the front of his uniform shirt. When you reached down the front of his pants, his shoulders relaxed, and he showed his willingness to comply with whatever you planned to do next.

“You want someone to tell you what to do for once,” you told him, trailing a finger along his shaft and eliciting a shudder from him. You unwittingly took on an authoritative tone even though you were making a statement and not giving an order. “I can tell you what to do. Would you like that?”

He sucked in a shaky breath in place of an answer.

You pulled your hand out of his pants. “I’ll ask again. Would you like that?”

“Y-yes.” It came out as a little whine. Hux sounded utterly pathetic, and it awakened something deep in the pit of your stomach that you hadn’t anticipated.

“Pull out your cock,” you instructed him, and he complied.

You wrapped your hand around his erection and began to stroke him. With the other hand, you unfastened the collar of his shirt to grant you better access to his slender neck. His knees buckled almost imperceptibly as you tugged at his cock. You had been kissing his neck, but now you switched gears. Hux sighed as your teeth grazed his jaw – a sound that turned into a quiet moan as you bit down. He didn’t protest as you began sucking a mark on his neck to match the one he had branded you with the night before.

“You like that, don’t you?” you whispered in his ear.

At that point he was beyond words. “I… I'm…” He couldn’t muster anything more, but you knew what he was trying to say.

“Do it, then,” you ordered him. “Come.”

And he did.

Heeding the advice you had been given, you paid careful attention to the face he made in the throes of his climax. Immediately, you knew this was something you couldn’t share with anyone. It was an image you would store up for yourself. It was too beautiful, too private, too _yours_ to ever try to describe to anyone else. The way his eyelashes fluttered, the way his lips parted, the way his head tilted back – it was yours. You didn’t want anyone else to try to imagine what you were seeing.

Somehow, the best word to describe the way he looked in that moment was _pretty_. The delicate curve of his neck, his pale cheeks flushed with color, his lips still swollen from the kiss you had shared earlier… He looked so delicate, so perfect. How was it possible in the instance of his total giving-over to the sensation of orgasm that he looked so pristine? How was his face not twisted up in ecstasy?

You kissed him gently, and he slid down the wall. He sat quietly for a moment on the floor with his eyes closed, panting. You watched him curiously, feeling like an intruder into his personal moment.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” he pleaded after recovering.

“I won't,” you promised.

“It’s one thing for people to find out we're sleeping together. This… this is…”

“I get it.”

“It would be disastrous if anyone found out that I…”

“I know,” you assured him. “It wouldn’t look good if word got around that you’re anything less than perfectly commanding every waking moment of your life.”

“It sounds like an exaggeration, but it’s a legitimate concern. It makes me look weak.”

Hux’s eyes were wide and desperate in a way that suggested he wasn’t just concerned that others would think he was weak. There was something in that look that told you that he was worried that it might actually be true. You felt like you should address the issue, but you weren’t sure if that would cross some kind of line.

Your relationship (was it too early to call it a relationship?) had only been going on for a few short days. You really didn’t know anything about him. Most of your time together outside of strictly professional settings had been spent discussing either the possibility of a relationship or sex. Was it out of place to discuss something personal with him? Or had you already crossed that line when you found out about his secret desire to be made submissive?

“You aren’t weak. Wanting to be ordered around a little bit doesn’t make you weak. In fact, I think admitting that is pretty brave. A lot of men wouldn’t fess up to it.”

“I didn’t admit to it,” Hux pointed out. “You found out by accident.”

You sat down beside him in the floor. “So were you planning to keep it a secret forever and just always have sort of disappointing sex?”

“Last night wasn’t disappointing.”

“Maybe not, but wouldn’t you have liked it better if you weren’t the taking charge?”

He was silent for a long while before admitting quietly, “Yes.” Again, there was a brief silence before he spoke again. “Would you like me to reciprocate?”

“Huh?”

“ I’m sure you probably want me to return the favor after this…” He gestured to a spot on your shirt covered in cum. You hadn’t been particularly discerning in how you had held his cock and didn’t realize that his ejaculate had spattered on your clothes.

“Are you asking if I want you to finger me?”

“Whatever you want. It doesn’t have to be that.”

“So you’re saying you want to go down on me.”

He blushed. “If that’s what you want.”

You stood up and held your hand out to pull him up after you. “Then what are you waiting for?”

 


	22. Pressing Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux shares some concerns with you, only for other problems arise.

"Mmmm..."  You hummed with pleasure and tangled your fingers up in Hux's hair, feeling the need to hold onto him somehow. 

 

He knew what he was doing.  He knew how to lick and suck in the right places at the right times to make you squirm.  The two of you didn't have enough experience together for him to know what you liked, but he was reading your reactions and responding accordingly.  When you didn't like something, you tugged at his hair to stop him and told him what to do instead.

Once he started, you didn't last long.  In the aftermath of the blissful end, you pulled clothing back on while Hux sat on the edge of your bed.

"I have something I want to say," he announced after a period of silence.

"I'm listening."  You turned to look at him while he talked.

"Everything that just happened was good, and I'm somewhat relieved that everything is out in the open between us about certain aspects of our sex life.  There was nothing about the sexual exchange we just had that I didn't enjoy or consent to.  That being said, I have some concerns about what happened beforehand."

"Like what?"

"I don't feel like you were listening to what I was telling you.  It felt a bit like you didn't value what I had to say.  You crossed some boundaries in a way that makes me a bit uneasy."

Your stomach twisted up in a knot.  "Oh."

He continued with a very serious look on his face, "You were trying to convince me to do something I wasn't comfortable with after I specifically stated that I didn't want to do it."

The blood drained from your face.  You wanted to argue and defend your actions.  You wanted to give him a list of reasons why what you did was justified.  You didn't, though, because he was right.  You knew he was right.  If Hux had acted toward you in the way that you had behaved toward him, you would have seen excuses as an insult.  You wouldn't have stood for it if he tried to pressure you in the way you did.

"I'm sorry," you said, but it didn't feel like quite enough.  It seemed like you needed to reassure him somehow that it wouldn't happen again, but you weren't sure how.

"I'm not angry with you, but I didn't want to move on without addressing what happened."

"I understand.  That was really wrong of me.  I didn't realize I was making you so uncomfortable, but that's no excuse for the fact that I kept pressing the issue after you said no," you told him apologetically.  "If you did that to me, I probably wouldn't be reacting as calmly about it as you are."

"Well, now that’s cleared up, and we can move on," he said with finality.  "Don't worry about it, but don't do it again, either."

"Understood."

"Now that I've made things sufficiently awkward, I think I'll be going."

"Alright."

He stood up, straightened his clothes, and tried to smooth his hair down.  He didn't have much success with the hair.  You had messed it up beyond fixing, and he gave up.  

"See you," you said, kissing him on the cheek before he left.

"I'll let you know when we can get together again," Hux told you.  "The next few days are going to be quite busy for me, and I don't know when I'll have time to see you."

"That's fine."

He gave you a nod of parting and opened the door to leave.  When he did so, he froze in the doorway, looking absolutely mortified.  The hall was flooded with people.  Technicians, stormtroopers, and officers alike filled the space.  Some gave congratulatory nods, others stood with dropped jaws, and a handful of people exchanged credits as if settling bets.  It wasn't a particularly busy passing period, and none of them seemed to be on their way anywhere.  In fact, every single person looked like they had been waiting for the door to open.

Your first reaction was confusion.  Why were there so many people outside your quarters?  When you realized what was happening, you were embarrassed beyond what words could express.

You expected Hux to say something, to order them all away.  He didn't, though.  He was stock still as if unable to move from the spot and completely speechless.  You walked up behind the door where no one could see you and gently nudged him in the side, hoping you could budge him to say something.  Startled out of his mortification, he cleared his throat and set his jaw.

"OUT!" he shouted.  "EVERYONE!  NOW!"

Not waiting to be told a second time, everyone scurried quickly away.  When everyone was gone, two familiar faces came running breathlessly to your door.

"I said to  _get out,_ " he growled.

Kyra and Osira turned away to leave, but you stepped out into the empty hallway, where they squeezed you up in a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" Osira asked caringly.  

You hadn't had time to process what had happened, but you realized when she asked that you  _weren't_  okay.  You couldn't answer, couldn't quite open your mouth to speak, but tears began to roll down your cheeks.

 

"Hey, we've got ya," Kyra assured you.  "Those assholes don't matter."

"What happened here?" Hux asked sternly.

Osira turned to talk to him.  "Someone watching the security monitors saw you come into (Y/N)'s room, sir, and noticed that you had been here for a while.  Word got around really fast, and everyone started jumping to conclusions.  After the first rumor about you having sex with a tech and everyone finding out about you pursuing a relationship, this seemed like proof that it was all true."

"Fuck," Hux cursed under his breath.

Everyone turned and stared at him in surprise – you included.  You had never heard him say  _fuck_  before.  You knew that the word had rolled out of his mouth in completely justified frustration, but it still caught you off guard.  Hux was always so perfect and composed, but he looked like an absolute wreck at the moment.  His hair was still a mess, his lips pink and swollen.  Helplessly, as if searching for answers about what to do next, he stared down the empty hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I love when you leave comments and kudos, so feel free to let me know what you think. Your feedback is valuable to me, and I always like to talk to you all. I usually try to respond to comments and messages within about 24 hours.


End file.
